Killing Me Softly
by tdminor86
Summary: Mercedes Jones is a successful event planner for the stars. When she is hired to do an event for Hollywood's hottest actress Quinn Fabray-Evans, she quickly gets caught up in a unhealthy and dangerous love affair with her husband Sam. Can Mercedes break free from Sam before things become too out of control.
1. The Beginning

**AN: Don't know why but this came to me in a dream. I thought I would write it and see if you guys would like it. If it gets a lot of reviews I may turn it into a three shot if not then I'll call it a one shot, because I am trying to balance three stories right now. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Beginning**

Mercedes Jones was a successful and well known event planner. She started off planning birthday parties for children but when she was hired to do a sweet sixteen bash for Sugar Motta, one of the wealthiest music producers daughter, she stroke gold. Mr. and Mrs. Motta were so pleased with her work they referred her to some of their equally as famous friends. During her first three years Mercedes worked her way to the top of the list of the most sought after event planner in California. After that she extended her work to not only Florida but New York as well. Clients would pay for her to travel to any location they needed and pay any price she asked just to have their events or social gatherings coordinated by her. She was the top planner of all things dealing with celebrities and she was becoming just as famous as one.

She was always fully booked, which didn't leave much time for a social or dating life. Her career was her spouse and she devoted all her time into building her very own empire. She set a few rules to try and keep herself grounded. One of the main ones was to never under any circumstances mix business with pleasure. For seven years she hadn't broke a single one of these rules until six months ago. She was super excited when her secretary/prodigy Tina informed her that Hollywood's hottest actress Quinn Fabray-Evans, wanted her to plan her annual Faces of Young Hollywood bash. Mercedes' main competition, Rachel Berry usually handled all of Quinn's events but this year the starlet wanted to try something different.

After weeks of planning and organizing the night of the party came and it was a major success as Mercedes knew it would be. Mercedes ended picking up a few more celebrity clients, such as one of Hollywood's leading males Jesse St. James, Oscar winning Director Artie Abrams who wanted more than just her business card, and music superstar Santana Lopez. She was making her last set of rounds when she saw him. At first glance she thought he was a party crasher standing alone on one of the many balconies. She watched him as he took a huge swig of champagne straight from the bottle with his back facing her. She took the three steps and entered onto the balcony, lightly tapping him on the shoulder when she reached him.

"Excuse me sir, the balcony areas are off limits." She said trying to sound authoritative. When he turned around she could feel the color drain from her face. "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Evans I thought you were someone else."

"It's fine." He said and gave her a sincere smile. "I just needed a break from downstairs for a minute. Sit, join me, you have been working nonstop since you got here."

Mercedes knew she shouldn't have taken the seat but it was something about the way he spoke that made her believe he wouldn't take no for an answer. She sat on the little stone bench and crossed her legs, placing her IPad atop of her lap.

He offered her a drink out of his bottle and she waved her hands to refuse it. She looked up at him towering over her as she took in the man standing before her.

Sam Evans was a gorgeous man with a body of a Greek God. He was tall and fair built, with golden locks and emerald green eyes. He was a world renown photographer and he was best known for his various spreads for Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, and GQ as well as other countless amounts of fashion magazines. He started out as model himself but his passion was always photography. He was sex on a stick as he was once describe and he could have any female he wanted. Many claimed that he would remain a play boy bachelor his entire life but he shocked the world when he tied the knot to Quinn Fabray last spring. The couple only dated for four months before they married and many said it was a publicity stunt while others reported the two were the real deal.

Mercedes always found Sam attractive when she would see him on television or in the tabloids, but when she accepted this job and finally saw him in person she had to admit that neither did him any justice at all. She bit her lip nervously as his eyes trailed her whole body. He hadn't said anything to her since her offered her a drink and he was making her uncomfortable but not in the awkward kind of way.

"So are you having a good time?" She said trying to break the silence.

"If I was do you think I would be up here?" Sam said not taking his eyes off of her. "I hate huge parties where people come just to make a spectacle of themselves."

"Well maybe if your wife rehires me to plan another event I will be sure to try to find something to keep you entertained."

"If you're there I am positive I'll be more than entertained." He said with a smirk.

"How so? All I do is run around and make sure that everything stays in order."

"Well." Sam said taking a step closer to her. "That's easy, keep wearing tight little numbers like this one and I'll be more than happy."

_Did this man just hit on me?_ She thought to herself. _Surely that champagne has gone straight to his head.  
_  
"Oookaay...I think someone has had a little too much to drink." She said trying to stand only to be knocked back down when she collided with his strong body. She would have missed the bench but he grabbed her, holding her in place and she placed her hands on his chest to keep steady. She could feel the outline of his muscular body through his white button up and she had to close her eyes to clear her mind of all the dirty thoughts she was having.

"Where you running off too?" He asked and she could feel his cool breath tickle her ear. "I was just trying to tell you how sexy you were."

"Sam." She breathed. "I appreciate the compliment but it was inappropriate."

"No it wasn't. What's inappropriate is the many times I have dreamed about you over the last three weeks ever since you started planning this party. When I first saw you I knew I had to have you. I didn't want to scare you by coming on to you but when you showed up here tonight wearing this dress." He said popping the strap on her off the shoulder dress. "You have been the only thing I have been able to think about and I don't think I can control myself any longer."

Before she had a chance to try and say something, Sam had pressed his lips to hers. She knew she should have stopped him but she didn't. She knew that this was all types of wrong but she just didn't care. He didn't waste any time running his tongue across her bottom lip seeking permission to enter which she gladly granted. His tongue swirled and danced around hers and the taste of his mouth was incredible. The mixture of mint and champagne made the kiss much better than she would have imagine. He sucked her tongue softly and his hands found her ass as hers tangled in his hair.

When he broke the kiss for air he pushed her down on the bench and dropped to his knees. He separated her thighs and wedged his body in between them. She tried to use this moment to come to her senses and relay to him how wrong this was but his lips begged to differ as they latched on to her neck. She let out a soft gasp when he began to suck the sensitive skin making her pussy ache in need.

"You smell so good and your skin is so damn soft." He said in between sucks, nips, and bites along her bare shoulder.

"Sam this isn't right." She tried to reason with him.

"Tell me you don't want it as bad as I do." He said running his index and middle finger along her wet panties. "Because your mouth is telling me one thing but you pussy is saying something totally different."

"I...I..." Was all she managed to say as he massaged her nub through the fabric. "Please don't do this."

"Tell me you don't want this." He said as he moved her panties to the side and was now rubbing her bare clit. "Say it." He was staring her directly in the eyes and she could see the lust clear as day. She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to say stop. But when he buried two of his fingers deep inside her, "please don't do this" turned into "please don't stop."

His lips found hers again as he pumped at a hurried pace. He twist and turned his fingers as he plunged deeper and deeper curling them just right to hit her spot. She moaned into his mouth and she prayed to God that one of the one hundred and fifty guests that filled the Gillian Ballroom didn't hear her. She braced herself on his shoulders as she matched him thrust for thrust. He could tell she was close because of the way her walls were clenching his fingers so tight.

"You about to cum?" He asked her.

"Yeah please don't stop, I'm so fucking close." She said as she threw her head back.

"Good because I can't wait to taste you." Sam used his free hand to pinch one of her harden nipples as his thumb on the other one strummed her clit and it was just the extra push she needed to send her over the edge. She came using both her hands to cover her screams of pleasure. Sam smiled as he felt her body shake and her cum gushing out, filling his palm and running down his arm. As soon as she rode her orgasm out Sam pulled his fingers from inside her and she watched as he took his precious time licking and slurping her juices from not only his fingers but his hand and arm too.

"You taste fantastic just as I imagined." He said once he was done. He opened his mouth to say something else but he had received a text from Quinn asking where he was at. The mood was broken and Mercedes realized the severity of what had just transpired. She quickly gathered herself back together without sparing a glance in Sam's direction.

"I can't believe what just happened. You have a wife and I don't get involved with my clients." She said fixing her hair.

"I wasn't your client, Quinn was."

"Same difference, you're her husband and this was wrong on so many levels."

"I don't regret it and neither should you. I want to see you again Mercedes." He said grabbing her by the waist. She tried to break free but he wouldn't let her go. "I need to see you again." He kissed her again and after a few seconds of fighting it she gave in.

* * *

It had been six months since that night on the balcony and Sam and Mercedes have had numerous amounts of secret rendezvouses. They had an arrangement to meet each other every Tuesday and Thursday at a secret location but they only stuck to that for the first two weeks. After that they did it any and everywhere and time they could. Now granted there were times where Mercedes would feel really guilty about what they were doing and tried to break things off, but Sam would just end up fucking the guilt right out of her. She tried to date a few other men but they just didn't do it for her like Sam did.

She was caught off guard when she met Noah Puckerman. He owned his own pool cleaning business and it was doing quite well. He got her card from a friend and contacted her about planning a party for his daughter Beth. She was surprise with how much of a gentleman he was and shocked them both when she was the one who asked him out. She was telling herself she was doing this to get to know a great guy, but she knew it was to try to rid her feelings for Sam. She had plans to meet Noah for dinner at a new restaurant in town called S. Pierce's on Friday. She was dressed to kill in a tight, backless, red Dolce and Gabbana number that she had received as a thank you from one of her clients. She paired it with some 5 inch red bottom stilettos with a steel silver heel and matching earrings. Her hair was pulled to one side with curls falling over in front of her left shoulder.

When she made it to the restaurant Noah was already waiting on her. She saw the way he swallowed hard when her caught sight of her and she mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. He stood when she made it to the table and smiled at him and said hello.

"Wow you look amazing Mercedes." He said as he took his seat.

"Thanks you are looking mighty fine yourself."

After they ordered their food, the two fell into a quick conversation about what life was like as they were coming up. Mercedes learned that he started off cleaning pools in high school and moved to LA after he graduated. He worked hard, saving his money until he was able to start his own business. She was glad they both had a similar path to success and she hadn't had a single thought of Sam Evans.

Mercedes mother had always told her that fate had a way of screwing you over and boy was that saying proving to be true as shit as flashes of cameras from the paparazzi had signal that some big star had arrived. She almost choked on her bite of bread when she saw Quinn and Sam enter in the same dining area as her and Noah hand in hand. She grabbed her glass of water and tried to swallow the piece down her throat. He threw her a deadly glare as he passed by and she tried not to be intimidated by it. He was pissed beyond pissed and he knew she knew it. She tried to remain unfazed by him and continue on with her date as if her lover and his wife weren't sitting a few tables across the room from them. She smiled at Noah when he asked if she was ok and she downed the rest of her glass of wine quickly ordering another one. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse and she knew exactly who it was. She ignored it along with five others he had sent as well. Once she was done with her entrée she excused herself to go freshen up.

She asked the waiter where the restroom was located and cursed to herself when she found out she had to pass their table to get to it. She walked right by as if she didn't even know them and took a sigh of relief when she was safe inside the bathroom. She patted some water on her neck to cool her down and she reapplied her lip gloss. Once she was calm she headed back out to her table only to be yanked into a room only two doors down from the restroom. She didn't yell because she knew it was Sam. The room was dark and she heard the sound of the lock click. He flipped the switch for the light and she was met with a dangerous pair of green eyes.

"Who the fuck is he Mercedes?" He asked.

"Sam what the hell? Are you trying to get caught?"

"We aren't going to get caught because the owner Brittany is my cousin, now answer my question Mercy."

"He's none of your business Sam." She said annoyed. "I can go on a date with whomever the hell I want to, I'm not you wife remember."

"Are you going home with him?"

Mercedes just shrugged her shoulders and Sam didn't like that response at all. He closed the space between them, pushing her in the corner of the wall in the middle of two shelves. He pulled her flush into him and his hands went underneath her dress grabbing her ass.

"You're not going home with him Mercedes." He said against her lips and she closed her eyes at the feel of him touching her. "You know why? Because he can't make you feel like I do. He won't make you cum over and over again screaming his name until your throat is too sore to speak even a whisper." He said pulling her bottom lip in between his and grinding his erection into her.

"Sam don't."

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

"No."

She didn't know when she started moving with him, or when his hand made it inside her underwear, but what she did know is that she wanted him deep inside her now.

"Sam." She all but whined.

"Yeah."

"Can you just fuck me please."

Without another word he undid his pants releasing his rock hard dick and ripped her panties off and shoved his cock balls deep inside her dripping wet pussy. He picked her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he fucked her with no hesitation into the wall. She gripped the bars on the shelves on the sides of her as he thrust deep, hard, and fast making her toes curl in her shoes.

"Fuck Sam!" She said and she hated him for making her feel this way.

"Don't go home with him Mercedes."

"I won't, just please don't stop fucking me Sam. I'm so close."

"Tell me you love it when I fuck your pussy like this, Mercy." He said slamming hard as he could without hurting her. "Tell me who this pussy belongs to."

"I love it, Sam. It's yours."

He pumped furiously inside her and he could feel the cum swirling around in his balls letting him know he was about to cum. He kissed her passionately and when he bit down on her lip, her pussy clenched his dick and he could feel her cumming. Three thrust later and he was cumming as well. He laid his head against her chest and she played with the hair on the back of his neck. She could feel his dick twitching inside of her and it make her shiver.

"I love you so damn much Mercedes." He said as they rode out their climaxes.

"I know Sam, me too."

Mercedes couldn't believe what had just happened. She fixed herself up and after a few quick kisses and promises to see each other later she parted from Sam and finally made her way back to her date.

"So how's Brittany?" Quinn asked Sam when he made it back to the table.

"Like you actually care about her wellbeing." He said and took a sip of his water.

"What? I care." She said unconvincing.

"Yeah ok. If you must know she is fine."

"Good to hear."

Mercedes apologized to Noah giving him the excuse that she ran into someone who recognized her and wanted to do business with her. He told her it was fine and he understood. She ended their date a few minutes later saying she had to get an early start on a busy work day tomorrow. She told him she would call him sometime but she never did. As promised Sam showed up at her condo later that night where the two spent the whole night making love without a care in the world.

* * *

Another month had pass and Quinn had a big movie coming out, so pictures of her and Sam were everywhere Mercedes had turned. She was always doing some type of interview, on some television station and it was driving Mercedes mad. She needed to get away and separate herself from both Sam and Quinn. He was like a drug to her and their relationship was very unhealthy. She needed a quick detox from him so she decided to go to New York to visit her best friend since middle school Kurt and his husband Blaine for two weeks. Kurt was a designer for Broadway and he met Blaine while he was one of the understudies in a play he was designing for.

"Don't get me wrong Mercy Me while I am so happy to see you, I just hate the circumstances of which it came to be." Kurt said as they were leaving the airport. Kurt was the only person who knew about her and Sam, well him and Blaine because they have a no secrets policy in their marriage. He didn't approve of her affair with him but Blaine felt the opposite.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I feel like a terrible friend. I just needed to get away from him. He doesn't know about you and I won't have to worry about him looking for me here."

"It's fine, I just hope I can talk some sense into you while you are here."

"You and I both."

* * *

Mercedes spent the next two weeks Sam free. He blew her phone and email up but that was expected. She didn't tell him she was leaving and she didn't know when she was going to return. She was having a great time with the Anderson's and Kurt hadn't brought up the S word not once since her first day here. It was a Thursday afternoon and the three of them were enjoying a quiet afternoon hanging out in the back yard of their home. Mercedes phone rang, when she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Tina she answered it.

"Hey Tina how's business going."

"Mercedes were the fuck are you?" She heard Sam's angry voice on the other end.

"Sam? Why do have Tina's phone and why are you at my office?" She looked at Kurt who rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I have been trying to reach you for two weeks now and you haven't returned any of my phone calls, texts, or emails, so I was desperate. I didn't know if something had happened to you or not."

"I'm fine Sam." She said. "I am with some friends."

"Where? Give the address I am coming to get you."

"No! Go home to your wife. I can't do this with you, sit back and be you mistress. I'm not your dirty little secret anymore." She looked at Kurt and he smiled at her for finally taking a stand for herself.

"Mercedes you don't mean that. I don't see you as my little secret. You mean more to me than that."

"I wished that were true Sam, but you and I both know it's a lie. You are never going to leave her and I can't wait around for you forever. I gotta go Sam."

"Mercedes baby please!" She heard him beg but she hung up before he could finish.

"I'm so proud of you Mercedes." Kurt said and hugged her neck.

"Thanks Kurt." Her phone rang a few more times but she shut it off to keep from giving in.

"I hope you are making the right decision." Blaine spoke up.

"What?" Kurt said in shock. "Of course she did the man is married Blaine as in he has a wife."

"Yeah but are you sure he is happy? I know Quinn Fabray. We worked together on Broadway before she got her big break into movies. She was a Grade A bitch and she would do anything to get her way. And I do mean anything."

"What are talking about?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"When a few reviewers claimed that the male lead in the production we were doing was completely outshining her, I watched as she lied and schemed against him until she had him fired." He said looking directly at her. "I was his understudy and I performed half as good as my best so she wouldn't do the same to me. I was so relieved when she got her first movie role and she was replaced by Harmony. I was able to do my best and have been successful ever since."

"That doesn't have anything to do with Sam being a cheater." Kurt said bitterly and his words stung her. She was who he was cheating with and she couldn't help but wonder if that was how he saw her.

"It does if Quinn is manipulating him liked she has done others her whole career. I mean think about it, snagging one the world's most eligible bachelors is like a huge career boost. They were only together for mere months and I have heard rumors that at first she didn't even let him sleep in the same room as her. I see what that man does to your body and dammit if it doesn't look good on you." Kurt gave him a stern look. "What I'm just saying."

"It's still wrong no matter the situation."

Mercedes thought about what both Kurt and Blaine had to say and she really needed to make up her mind about what to do with Sam. She spent another week with them and she even caught two of Blaine's shows.

* * *

Mercedes enjoyed her time in New York but was happy to be back in LA. She didn't even bother to unpack when she made it home. She took a quick shower, put on an old T-shirt and some boy shorts, grab a pint of ice cream from her freezer, and cuddled up on her couch to watch a movie. She wasn't even fifteen minutes into some Lifetime movie when her doorbell rang. She opened her door to see Sam standing on the other side. He didn't say a word he just grabbed her and kissed her senseless. She was having a hard time comprehending what was happening and she tried to resist him. She used both of her hands to push him off and she took a few steps back from him.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"TMZ spotted you arriving at LAX." He said and was making his way towards her. She ran to the other side of her coffee table to put a barrier between them.

"Sam I can't keep doing this. I love you but I want something more."

"I know you do but things..."

"...are complicated I know." She said finishing his sentence. "You have been saying that for eight months now."

"I love you Mercedes and I need to be with you. As soon as I work some things out I swear we can be together. Just please don't leave me, I couldn't bare it if you did." He said as he sank to the ground on the verge of tears.

She felt bad and she couldn't help but console him. She had never seen him like this before and it truly hurt her to see him hurting, because she knew exactly how he felt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pushed his face into the softness of her belly. She ran her hands through his hair as he silently wept. After he had finally calmed down he raised her shirt and began kissing her bare skin. Her breathe hitched when she felt his lips touch her skin. He moved lower and was mouthing and sucking her lower lips through her boy shorts causing her to moan. They knew what was coming next and they should stop it but both were so far gone with one another they didn't know how to break free.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you guys think I might make it into a three-shot I don't know, depends on what you guys think and if a lot of people seem interested in it. So leave me a review and let me know yay or nay! Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. The Press Tour

**AN: First before I say anything else I have to take this moment to say how truly appreciative and grateful for all of the reviews, author and story alerts, and favorite alerts I received. I never expected to get ten reviews let alone the fifty-four I received. For me as a writer I love to read and reread each review I get and I use them as motivation to write more for you, the reader. So I thank you all for your kind words. Here's chapter two I hope you guys like it as much as you the first one. Sorry for any mistakes you may see. Shout out to my Beta Rose. Thanks for all the help girl.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: **The Press Tour.**

* * *

Sam had spent the last twenty minutes watching her sleep. She was the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever seen. After staring in awe at her, he began tracing his fingers along her body. He started with her face, from her button nose and the cute way it would flare when she was angry with him. Her puffy, pillow soft lips and the taste of them as they meshed with his. The feel of them swollen and wrapped around his dick driving him insane. He moved down to her ample bosom, tracing the outline of her areola and lightly rubbing his thumb across both of her nipples. He continued his journey along her body to her plush, fleshy stomach, then on to her thick thighs, and lastly running his hand down her back towards the dip and along to her glorious ass.

He reached into his bag and grabbed one of his hand held cameras. He found out a month after they started seeing each other that he had an obsession with taking photos of her. He loved to capture random pictures of her and he must have had a collection of over two hundred photos. She stirred a little when he snapped his first couple of shots. He pulled the sheets down exposing more of her silky, chocolate, brown skin, snapping another picture and another. He laid back down beside her, nuzzling her neck taking one last shot as he held the camera above them.

"Sam, baby, must you do this every time?" Mercedes said sleepily.

"I can't help myself. You look so peaceful when you are sleeping. It is too appealing not to capture." He said kissing her softly on the lips. "Your body is like the ultimate piece of art to me and I feel so lucky for it to be mine."

"Sam you're sweet and crazy." She said sliding her finger along his jaw.

"Crazy for you."

Sam shifted the two of them around to where she was on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. She put every emotion she was feeling from his words into the kiss and she could tell he was doing the same. When his hands went to her backside she moaned into his mouth. She loved the feel of his hands all over her body. The sparks she felt when he touched her was unlike any other thing she felt before. He lit a passion in her that she never knew she had and she was in too deep when it came to him.

She broke the kiss to grab a condom from her the drawer in her nightstand and set it on the pillow. She kissed a path down Sam's body stopping every so often to suck or nip a piece of his skin. She made it down to his dick which was at full attention and she lick the throbbing head clean of precum before taking him in her mouth.

"Shit baby." He said loudly and tangled his hands in her thick hair. He loved the feel of her mouth on him and no other woman could come close to making him feel like she did.

She ran her tongue along his dick as she sucked and lapped him, stroking what she couldn't fit down her throat. The moans she was eliciting out of Sam let her know she was doing it just right. She went at it for about another minute then released him with a loud pop. She made her way back up to him and rolled the condom down his shaft. She aligned her center with his and slid down slowly, hissing as he began to fill her up. Once he was fully inside her, she was riding him at a steady pace. She was swirling and winding her hips, as he tweaked and kneaded her breast while they jiggled in his hands..

"Ride me faster baby." He said and she was happy to oblige. She placed her hands behind her grasping his ankles as she bounced up and down on his dick.

"Fuck, just like that." He said as the new angle made him plunge deeper inside her dripping pussy. He fisted the sheets as she rode him harder and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. "Mercedes shit! I'm gonna come baby!"

She didn't want him to cum yet so she slowed down her pace. She didn't know when she would see him again and she wanted this to last. She leaned down and kissed him sensually as she slow grinds him. This kiss was just as intoxicating as all the rest and she could feel the warming of her stomach let her know her climax was near. She grabbed the headboard riding him wildly as his hands gripped her ass tight. He slapped her once on each cheek and the pleasure pain of it was enough to make her come undone.

"Sam! Oh my fucking shit!" She yelled as she shook and bucked atop of him cumming hard.

Sam could feel her body going stiff and he wrapped his arms around her hips as he thrust upwards until he was cumming also moments later. She stared in his green eyes as they rode their orgasms out and she thought of the words he told her earlier. He was right she was his rightfully so but, the problem was he wasn't hers. He didn't belong to her, he was Quinn's. She would be the one that he would leave and go home to, she was the one who wore his ring and had his last name, not her. As the truth sounded off in her head she felt a tear fall down her cheek and he reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna miss you that's all." She lied. "I'll be okay I have plenty of work to keep me busy."

He pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her forehead and told her everything was going to be alright, but she knew deep down that it wasn't.

* * *

Sam didn't want to leave her. He could tell something else was bothering her but she assured him that things were fine. He didn't want to be on this stupid plane heading to London, he didn't want to go to that stupid premiere and smile for those stupid cameras. He didn't want to leave the woman he loved to go and be with the one he claimed to have love, but he had no choice. He knew being with Quinn was killing Mercedes and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He wished he could rewind time and had met Mercedes first. She was his everything, the best thing to happen to him and he wanted to go crazy and shout it to the world, but he couldn't. Now don't get him wrong a part of him loved Quinn and would always be grateful for her but the two of them had a complicated relationship. They didn't have the spark, the fire, or the pure passion that him and Mercedes did. There were no butterflies or nervousness when he would see her for the first time after being apart for a certain amount of time, whether it be hours, days, or months. He couldn't go a half an hour without thinking about her and that beautiful smile. He laid his head against the headrest, put his headphones on and tried to think of ways to survive the next four weeks with her.

Sam sent Mercedes a message letting her know he had arrived when he touched down at Heathrow airport. After he claimed his luggage he went outside where there was a car waiting for him.

"Hello." Quinn said as he entered the vehicle. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"Yeah it was ok." He said and he immediately reached for a glass to pour him some wine. "Happy to be on the ground now."

"So we have a busy day ahead of us." Quinn began and Sam was already regretting this. "You have an hour to get cleaned up and dress before we have an interview with a local news station. Then we have another one with an entertainment news show. After that we have to go back to the hotel, change again for dinner with my costars. Then from there we head to the premiere, after that I have to do press and we are flying back out tonight to head to Australia."

"Sounds fun." Sam said with no enthusiasm.

"Sam look, I know you hate the red carpet and interviews and all, but can you please try to be a supportive husband." She said annoyed.

"If I wasn't going to be supportive I would have stayed in LA.". Sam said pouring another glass of wine. "But here I am."

"Well can you at least pretend to be happy about it? You know I love promoting my movies just as much as I love making them. I love the spotlight and all the exposure that comes along with it and having you on my arm is all part of it. I mean it's been almost two years Sam you should know me better by now." She said a slight bit of acid ringing in her tone. "Honestly I don't get it, you love taking pictures and modeling but you hate the paparazzi and all the flashing lights. You are like a walking contradiction." She scoffed.

"No, I like to be able to control what pictures are taken of me and what environment I am in when I they are taken, and I just don't go around snapping pictures of people without their permission. I only take pictures of earth and artsy things without asking." He retorted. "I mean it's been almost two years Quinn you should know me better by now." He said mocking her voice on the last part and she rolled her eyes.

Sam sat back and watched as Quinn Fabray the ice princess, from Louisville Kentucky became Quinn Fabray-Evans Hollywood sweetheart. She had her own way of charming anyone who was willing and it took her no time at all to win over the two hosts from one of the most popular entertainment television shows in all of England. They laughed at all her dry, not even funny jokes, and cooed like a bunch of grandparents at a newborn, when she did something adorable. She even somewhat flirted with both the male and female host without being overly flirtatious. It never made Sam jealous to see her flirt with the opposite sex, it just didn't do anything to him. However, if Mercedes even look like she was having a little bit of a good time with some other guy he lost his shit.

He hated the way men gawked at her and her curvaceous body. He didn't like it when singers and other actors would always make a play for her when she would plan an event for them and he damn sure didn't forget about how Artie Abrams fawned over her for two months after Quinn's party until he finally gave up when he saw she wasn't interested. He wanted to break his skinny little legs, and put him in a wheelchair but, Mercedes had assured him that he had nothing to worry about. Don't even get him started on the guy from the restaurant. The way she laughed and batted her long lashes at him had him seeing red, to make matters worse she had to go and wear that dress and he had to gripped the side of his chair to keep from barging over to them and fucking her speechless on top of their table just to prove how much she belong to him. He was possessive over her and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself, she had him under some type of spell only he didn't want to be freed from it.

The sound of applause from the audience broke him from his thoughts and he looked to see Quinn heading his way. She was smiling at him from ear to ear and he was caught off guard when she kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked breathless as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Just for being here." She smiled as the workers behind the scene all awed at the two of them. "Plus you were looking a little upset when Roger put his hand on my leg."

"Yeah, he was a little grabby." Sam lied knowing his anger was towards something else.

* * *

Mercedes was catching hell. She was trying her damn best not to cut this stringy bitch sitting in front of her, but her patience was wearing thin. She had a meeting with San Francisco 49ers starting lineman Shane Tinsley and his gold digging video ho of a wife Lashandra Tinsley. His team had made it to the playoffs and he wanted to throw a huge dinner for his teammates for making it to the final round of the playoffs and if everything went well, he wanted her to plan a victory party for their Super Bowl victory. Mercedes loved clients like Shane, he came to the meeting with an idea of what he wanted and how he wanted it to be done which made her job easier, but every time he would pitch an idea her way his annoying ass wife would throw her two cents in.

"I mean are you sure that's what you want Boobie?" Lashandra said in her nasally, whiny voice that irked Mercedes to no end. "I mean is that classy enough?"

"Yes. That's how I pictured it. The Là Majestic is one San Francisco's most luxurious restaurants and I'm sure the team would love it." He said.

"But what about The Cervello on Dylan Drive? It is so classy and elegant plus they have the best wine selection in case the team wants to get their drank on." She countered.

Mercedes wanted nothing more than to say _"look bitch are you throwing this damn party? Are you paying for it? No? Ok? I thought so, now sit back and shut the hell up before I jump across this table and beat your ass."_but instead she opted to handle the situation like a professional.

"While The Cervello does have a mighty fine wine selection, Là Majestic has the better food and the venue is larger and cheaper to book. Plus you are planning this the night before the game so it might not be a good idea for the team _'to get their drank on'_." She said conveying the last part to Lashandra.

"LaLa baby she has a good point, and she is one of the best planners around so I think we should trust her judgment." He said and mouthed I'm sorry to Mercedes.

"Fine." She said taking out her cellphone and began fooling around on it.

She didn't say another word the rest of the meeting much to Mercedes' pleasure. When she left the meeting she was really feeling down. She could use one of the days when her and Sam would spend the entire day goofing off doing silly things. Sometimes they would play video games all day. A couple times they order takeout from six different places and pig out and watch crappy reality TV shows making fun of them, or Sam would make her do an impromptu photo shoot where he would take dozens of pictures of her doing God knows what. No matter what they did they always ended their day having the most amazing sex and she would forget what it was she was even stressed about.

When she made it home she sent him a text.

**I really miss you. Could really go for one of our 'fuck it' days.**

Not even a minute later she received a reply.

_**You and me both. I miss you like crazy. I hate that you had a bad day.  
**_  
**Yeah. Oh well guess I'll just have to go at it by myself.  
**  
_**Kinky! Can I watch?**_

She laughed at his text before she sent him a reply.

**Sam you are nasty.  
**  
_**Yeah but you love it.**_

**I shouldn't but I do.**

**As I do too.**

* * *

"Who are texting?" Sam heard Quinn say and his smile falter a little. They were on the Canada leg of her premiere tour for her movie A Girl Once Lost.

"Stevie. He has a new girlfriend and he thinks he's in love." Sam said. He wasn't exactly lying he was texting his brother right before Mercedes had texted him.

"Is that so, must be nice. Tell him I said hi." She said and she seemed to have bought his half lie. "Also you may want to wrap it up because we are almost to the theater."

He sent Mercedes and Stevie a text telling both that he had to go because he was almost to the theater, ending Mercedes' with an I love you. Stevie replied that he would talk to him later but he never got a response from Mercedes.

The whole time he walked hand and hand down the red carpet with Quinn the thought of Mercedes not replying to his text was bothering him. He knew she was mad at him for being away and she hated being the other woman. The whole time he smiled and posed with his wife he wished she was Mercedes. As the people yelled _'Quinn, Sam over here, over here' _he couldn't fight the guiltiness he was feeling for the woman he left back in LA. She didn't deserve this and he hated himself for putting her through it.

Once he and Quinn made it back to their suite he was exhausted and a little tipsy. The after party was boring as usual and he tried texting Mercedes a few times with no answer, so he drank to drown his anger and sadness. Quinn on the other hand was full on sloppy drunk and he had to carry her to not only their car but their room as well. When he finally settled in on his side of the bed he felt Quinn reach for him. She threw her legs across his body and straddled him. She started kissing and sucking his neck messily and he tensed at her touch.

"Quinn what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like silly?" She said and continued nipping away at him.

"But why?"

"It's been what seven, eight months I want to fuck Sam and don't tell me you're tired cause I won't take no for an answer."

She kissed her way down his body and he winced at the feel of her wet tongue. He could feel an erection growing and he knew that was the alcohol in him. He scolded his dick for the traitor he was as she was grinding against it. He didn't want to do this not even a little bit, but he didn't want to have to deal with a pissed off Quinn for the next two weeks so he didn't have a choice. He had to think of something and fast. He figured if he fingered her till she came, the effects from her orgasm mixed in with the fact that she was drunk would make her pass out. But when he tried to accomplish his task she wasn't having any of that.

"I said I wanted to fuck you not your fingers." She all but growled and released him from his shorts.

He didn't fight her when she sank down on his dick and began to ride him. Sam knew there was no way he was going to get out of this and when he closed his eyes he saw Mercedes. He was already hurting her by not ending things with Quinn. He was trapped in a marriage with no way to end it. Mercedes had only let things go on as long as they did because he promised her that he hadn't slept with Quinn since they started their affair and now he had broken that promise hurting her in the worse possible way. He laid there barely moving as he honored the woman he was vowed too on top of him, while thinking of the woman he loved and how he had just betrayed her.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Will Sam tell Mercedes about him and Quinn sleeping together? How do you guys think Mercedes will react? I did plan on making this a three shot but as long as you guys continue to show me love and support I will make it longer. There are a lot of questions people asked like what does Quinn have on Sam and will there be a happy ending for the two? Will Quinn find out and will there be a confrontation between her and Mercedes. You will have to stick around and see. Well thanks again for reading and please don't forget to review. Till next time-tdminor86. **


	3. Tell Me The Truth and I'll Tell You Lies

**AN: Hello again everyone! First off want to say thanks for all of the love and support for the last two chapters. Thanks to anyone who favorite, reviewed, read, or ranted I love and accept criticism of all kinds. Here's chapter three, thanks for reading, and please review. I hope you will enjoy it. Shout out to my wonderful Beta Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Tell Me The Truth and I'll Tell You Lies**

* * *

Nine minutes.

Nine minutes of a mistake was all it had taken for everything in Sam's life to come crashing down. Nine minutes of loveless sex, that left both parties involved unsatisfied and awkward. Sam lied and told Quinn he was going to the bathroom to clean up but when he made it inside, he quickly turned on the shower and began to cry. He hated himself and as much as he wanted to put 100% of the blame on Quinn, he knew he was just as responsible for the pain he was feeling right now.

The last eleven days of the press tour was dreadful. He and Quinn only spoke to one another when they had to. They smiled and posed for pictures and signed autographs and seemed like the perfect happy couple but, behind the scenes they both came to regret what happened that night in Canada. They hadn't shared a bed since that night and Quinn got a separate room the night before they headed back to the states.

"Sam we need to talk." Quinn said as they were seated on their flight back to LA.

Sam looked up from his book he had pulled out to read and studied her expression trying to get a clue as to what she had been thinking.

"Ok, well how about I talk you listen." Quinn said after Sam didn't respond.

Sam placed a bookmark in his place and shut the book. When he folded his hands in his lap she began to speak again.

"What we did in Canada was...a little weird. I know we were both drunk but it shouldn't have happened the way it did. I know we have had sex plenty of other times before and it was great, but it was something about this last time that was just a little unsettling."

"I know." Sam said and he bit his lip to try to contain his composure.

"I would like to think that we could have a physical relationship without it feeling like it was forced or obligational." She placed her hand on his leg and he couldn't help but tensed a little. "I don't want things between us to be awkward like they were the last eleven days."

"Neither do I." He gave her the fakest smile to try and set her mind at rest and to let her know that he was on the same page. "I just want what's best for the both of us."

"As do I which is why I want to apologize for coming on so strong the way I did. I propose a truce and we just let bygones be bygones."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said in a monotone voice.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear and he gripped the side of his seat when her wet lips touched his ear.

"I mean we are happily married after all, so next time I promise to be much gentler unless you don't want me to be." She said and kissed him on the cheek before settling back down in her seat.

Sam had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could tell that Quinn wanted something much more than she was putting on with the truce. Since when did she want them to have a more physical relationship? He wasn't sure what to make of her apology and right now the only thing on his mind was what he was going to do about Mercedes.

* * *

The last two weeks of the month was far better than the first for Mercedes. She had gained four more clients and she'd received a huge bonus check for her work with Shane Tinsley. She thought her annoyance with his wife Lashandra had ended at their meeting, nevertheless she found herself in a bit of an altercation with her at the dinner party.

Mercedes had planned to find a quiet table to herself inside the main dining area of the restaurant once the party had begun. However, Shane had insisted that she joined them and even sit with them at their table. She sat and watched as the room of football players, coaches, and staff along with their wives, baby mommas, or girlfriends engage in friendly chatter among themselves. She was sitting next to the star quarterback; which to her surprise was one of the only three men who showed up without a date. Mercedes noticed the somber mood that he seemed to be in and she made it her mission to uplift his spirits before the night was finished. Mercedes was surprised by him when he actually spoke to her first.

"Help!" He whispered loudly towards her. "I have no idea in hell what most of this stuff is on this menu."

She smiled at the clueless athlete in front of her as she took his menu from him.

"What are you in the mood for?" She asked.

"Anything that isn't brains or some wild bird or sea creature." He said worriedly as the waiter was nearing him to take his order.

"I got you." Mercedes said just as the waiter asked the two what they would like to order.

"I'll have the grilled chicken Alfredo with steamed vegetables." Mercedes said not bothering to look at the menu. "For the gentleman, he'll have the porterhouse steak cooked medium well with the garlic roasted potatoes and side salad."

The waiter wrote their order down and promptly moved to the next two seated at the table.

"Thanks, I love a good steak and I don't know how you knew but, you ordered it cooked just the way I like it. Finn Hudson." He said extending his hand for her to shake. "May I ask who you are?"

"Mercedes Jones and you are welcome." She said shaking his hand.

Mercedes and Finn spent most of the evening talking, laughing, and getting to know one another. She found out that he was born and raised only two cities over from where she was in Ohio. He went to Carmel high one of her school's main rivalries and she went to McKinley. She was surprise she didn't remember him because he had only graduated two years ahead of her.

Mercedes was having fun with Finn but she couldn't help but notice the young lady sitting on the other side of him who was vying for his attention as well. She glanced over at the host of the evening and saw his wife shooting death glares her way. It didn't take Mercedes too long to put two and two together. Apparently LaShandra had invited the girl in question to try to hook her up with Finn, but much to her dismay he was far more interested in getting to know the party planner instead. Mercedes sat back and watched as the hopeless girl threw herself at Finn and she had to admit that she was dishing out all of her best stuff, the problem was Finn wasn't falling for it. Every time there was a moment of pause between the two he immediately turned his attention back towards Mercedes in hopes that the desperate girl would catch a clue.

After an hour, Mercedes saw that the girl was relentless so she decided to help her new acquaintance out. She excused herself from the table and Finn pleaded with his eyes for her not to leave him alone. Once Mercedes' plan was set in motion, she went to the bar, ordered her a glass of Merlot and waited. By the time her drink was set in front of her she felt a tap on her shoulder. She smiled before turning around but her smile quickly faded when she was face to face with Lashandra Tinsley.

"May I help you?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes I am just here to let you know that you are free to leave. I'm sure there won't be any reason for things not to continue to run as smoothly as they have been." Lashandra said with a fake courtesy in her voice.

"Is that so? Well, let me just take care of some last minute minor adjustments and then I shall be on my way."

Mercedes went to stand up from her stool but Lashandra stepped in her way stopping her.

"Is this how you conduct business? Shamelessly throwing yourself at the guests of your clients? You have no respect or shame whatsoever do you?"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but if memory serves me correctly, I was more than willing to sit at the bar or another part of the restaurant, but your husband asked me to stay. If anybody should be ashamed of themselves it should be you and that girl that you brought to try to prey on Mr. Hudson. All I was doing was helping him out like he asked."

"I think you have done enough, so if you don't mind, leave quietly. Whom I decide to invite and the reasons behind it is none of your business, got that. Besides, someone like you could never get anyone remotely decent." She scoffed. "I wasn't worried about him possibly being attracted to you. I was just annoyed at you butting in and messing things up. Look at you and look at someone like me or my girl Trinity, she's small and cute and you are at least 40 to 50 pounds heavier than her size. Seriously, just because you have a fat ass and some tits don't mean a damn thing. A guy like that would never marry a girl like you. The only thing he could possibly want from you is a quick screw honey, so deal with it."

When Lashandra was halfway through her little speech, Mercedes had already calculated how much time it would take for her to snatch the beer the bartender was opening and smash this trick in her big ass mouth. When she could see Finn making his way to the bar area, she decided to shut her up in a whole different way.

"So I take it you were my important phone call." Finn said when he made it to the two women. He strategically wedged himself between them when he saw that they didn't look like they were having a friendly conversation.

"Is she bothering you Finn, I can have her escorted out?" Lashandra asked.

"If anyone needs to be escorted out it is that Trandy, Vanity, Trendy what was her name?" He said and Mercedes laughed.

"It's Trinity, and you two looked like you were getting along so well."

"Uh, no not even a little bit." He said and turned to Mercedes. "Wanna get out of here? The food was good but I couldn't enjoy myself with Miss Desperate in there."

"Sure let me grab my coat and we can head out." Mercedes answered him never taking her eyes off Lashandra. "I had every intention of putting you in your place but it looks like he took care of that for me. So all that's left to say to you is stay pressed boo, oh and have a nice day." She said and walked off with Finn to the coat room.

* * *

Mercedes spent the next few days with Finn and she was enjoying herself for the first time in weeks. She would usually never allow a man other than Sam more than a date or two before she would give them their walking papers, but there was something about Finn that she liked. She liked the way Finn made her feel as if she was important, special, plus he was so sweet and kind. She didn't feel guilty like she often did when she hung out with someone of the opposite sex. So maybe this was a good sign.

He had invited her to the game the following day after the party and when they won, he thanked her for being there as his good luck charm and told her she was coming to the Super Bowl in Miami as his extra special guest. She agreed without a second thought and invited Tina as her plus one as a thank you for sticking with her for so long. She had made plans to leave the day before the Super Bowl, which was the day before Sam was to returned.

* * *

Mercedes didn't know why she was so nervous to see Sam but she couldn't shake off the fluttering in her stomach. He was set to arrive at her place any minute now and she had to stop herself from changing her outfit for the fifth time. When she heard the knock on her door she jumped. _Calm down, Mercedes, it is just Sam._She said to herself, before answering the door.

Her breath hitched when she saw him and she took him in standing there looking sexy as hell in her doorway. She smiled brightly at him and all her nerves floated away, but came rushing back in when his return smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey." He said and made his way inside of her condo, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Sam." She said and walked over to where he was standing and gave him a hug. It was uneasy and Mercedes knew then something was wrong. "What's the matter? I thought you would be happy to see me."

Mercedes had given Sam the perfect opportunity to tell her about Canada but he didn't use it. He didn't say a word; he just pulled her tighter to him and crashed his lip into hers. The second their lips touched he felt as if all was right again but it wasn't. When he felt her begin to unbuckle his belt, he didn't stop her, nor did he stop her from relieving his erection from his pants and boxers. He didn't say a word when she stripped out of her clothes, pushed him down on her love seat and straddled his lap. He came to her house to tell her the truth and he choked. He was weak, a coward, and when she sheathed him with a condom and started riding his dick he couldn't even think. He knew he should have instantly stopped her but like a dummy he didn't. Instead he latched his lips onto her neck and began to nip at the skin there and his fingers dug in her backside.

"Shit Sam." She hissed as he bit down on her shoulder.

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him in to a mind blowing kiss. She was in complete control. Her tongue swirled and danced around his and she lightly sucked it. Bites and soft brushes against his neck and jaw matched with her rolling and bouncing her hips on his cock had him on cloud nine. She stared him directly in his eyes and deep dark hues of brown met green and everything seemed to change. He could see her conveying the love and devotion she had for him and his resolve broke. A couple of tears ran down his face as he thought about his deception.

"I love you Sammy." She said and he couldn't do this.

"Stop." He said and he could see the confusion on her face. "Mercedes, baby, please."

He grabbed her hips hard and stilled her motions.

"I can't do this." He said sadly.

"What? You can't do what?" She asked wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I messed up." He simply said looking down and he could feel his throat tighten.

She placed her hands on either side of his neck and lifted his eyes to hers. She kissed him softly on the lips twice.

"Sam, you can tell me anything what's wrong?"

He didn't answer again and he was crumbling under her gaze. The guilt was right there in his eyes and he could tell the second she caught on. He winced when the grip on his neck tighten.

"Unbelievable." She laughed and it scared him. "You slept with her didn't you?"

Again he was quiet.

"Tell me the truth, Sam, you at least owe me that."

"Yes." He admitted. "I swear it didn't mean shit and I didn't want to do it."

She hit him hard in the chest and tried to remove herself from his lap but he held her tight, pulling her close to him.

"NO! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" She yelled hitting him repeatedly.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry please you don't understand." He tried to reason with her but she just fought him.

"Sam, let me go." She leaned down and bit him as hard as she could and he finally let her go.

She jumped off his lap and grabbed her dress which was on the floor next to the couch.

"I knew it. I could tell something was off the second I saw you. Is that why you hadn't called or texted me the last two weeks?" She asked.

"Yes, but in my defense you didn't call or text me either." He said getting up of the couch.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH HER! You probably were too busy fucking her all over the world. You made me a promise, Sam, and you couldn't even keep it!"

"SHE FORCED ME TO DO IT!" He screamed.

Mercedes couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. She was laughing to keep from screaming and crying and punching his fucking lights out.

"Do you hear yourself Sam? Better yet listen to us. She doesn't have to force you she's your wife. WIFE! I can't believe I was actually about to get pissed at you for sleeping with your own wife." She said shaking her head.

"Mercedes look I…" He started but she held up her hand to stop him.

"No, Sam, you look. What we have been doing is wrong. This thing we have is too dangerous. I can't do this anymore, not because I don't love you cause I do. It is because I shouldn't love you. You're not mine and as long as you are with her you never will be. We need to end this."

"No we can fix this, Mercedes, this isn't the end." He said stepping towards her and she moved backwards.

"No we can't Sam because I don't want to. I am a different person when it comes to you and I don't like it. I can't keep allowing you to impact me the way you do. I need to break free and this is how I am going to do it." She said and a few tears of her own started to fall. "Go home to Quinn, Sam. I can't be with you any longer. You need to get out."

Mercedes walked over to her door and opened it motioning for Sam to leave. She was so mad, hurt, and sad, but she couldn't let Sam see how he had affected her. She couldn't show him any sign of weakness or he would take advantage of it. She knew Sam was no good for her and she had to rid herself of him now before it was too late.

"Sam, I asked you to leave please." She repeated.

"No I am not going till we talk this out." He said stubbornly.

"There's nothing more to say." She had to think of a way to convince him that she was finally fed up with all of his bullshit, secrets, and lies. "If you don't leave now I'll tell Quinn about us."

She knew that was a lie she would never risk her career and ruin Sam's life by revealing their affair. She still loved him and it would probably take her a very long time to get over him, but she had to make him see that she didn't want him any longer.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would, try to test me and see. I don't want you."

He didn't say a word he just gathered the rest of his belongings and made his way to the door. He stopped and kissed her on the mouth but she didn't even move. She just stood there frozen, not showing any type of emotion. He knew things were different this time around from all the other times she tried to call things off and he figured he would give her the ample space she needed and then she would be his again.

"Goodbye Sam."

"I love you, Mercedes." He said and walked out.

Mercedes left her house an hour later and spent the night at Tina's. She told her coworker it was so they could just share a cab to the airport. Her real reason was to keep from calling Sam or going over to his place. She didn't cry that night or the next day as they traveled to Miami. She was determined to put her best face forward and not wallow or grieve over Sam Evans.

* * *

When they made it Florida, Finn, was waiting on them at the airport. She introduced him to Tina and he took them out for a nice lunch before he had to go to practice and do press the rest of the afternoon. The two girls decided to spend the day shopping and exploring Miami. Mercedes was doing well and she didn't even think of Sam. He didn't even cross her mind but all of that quickly changed when she saw a Calvin Klein underwear ad with none other than Sam Evans plastered on it. She tried her best not to let it spoil her day but she couldn't escape the feeling his stupid eyes gave her. Miami was definitely not her favorite place anymore because in every other shop there was a picture of him or a picture she knew was snapped by him. She was starting to feel down in the dumps and that nagging feeling carried over to that night as she lay sleepless in her hotel bed. Tina, who was wiped out from shopping and excitement for the big game, was next to her sleeping like a baby.

She tossed and turned for a few more minutes but every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She needed the lie she was telling herself that she was better off without him to come true. She needed something to clear her head of him so she decided to go for a walk. She didn't walk far in fact she only traveled up one floor and to the door of Finn's room. She knocked lightly on the door and when he answered his smile was all it took to reassure her that what she was about to do was right.

She stepped into his room and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't kiss her back at first but when she deepened the kiss, seconds later he was returning it giving her just as much as she was giving him. He kicked the door closed and pushed Mercedes back into it. Her hands went up to his hair and she like the new feeling or the shorter strands of Finn's locks. The lips that were now on her neck were different, less full, but she didn't care. The hand that traveled down her body and inside her shorts stroking her clit wasn't the same mixture of soft and rough that she was used to, but it still felt pleasant. She wanted to feel anything but Sam and if she had to fuck Finn over and over again until he made her forget then that's what's she would do.

"I need you Finn." She said and that was all he wanted to hear.

Finn quickly took off his boxers and Mercedes shorts and panties within seconds. He picked her up slowly slipping inside of her and she held on to him for dear life. He walked them over to his bed and laid her down. She didn't have that overstuffed feeling that she did when she was with Sam, but Finn filled her up just enough. He began moving inside of her and she moaned at the new sensation. He sucked her nipples through the lace of her bra and she was starting to enjoy more and more the way he was making her feel. He picked up the pace diving into her wet center harder and deeper, hitting her spot just right and moments later she was screaming his name. It was working. It was just what she required to free herself of the thought of him and when he bit down hard on her nipple causing her climax to happen, she knew Finn Hudson was just the antidote she needed to rid her of the poison in her system which was Sam Evans.

* * *

**So what did you think? That was chapter three. What did you think of the interaction between Sam and Quinn? How do you feel about Finn stepping in? Is Mercedes making the right decision by using Finn to solve her Sam problems? How do you think Sam is going to handle Mercedes being with Finn? Tell me what your thoughts are or what you hope to see in a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will probably be three or four chapters left until the finale. Till next time-tdminor86**

**Next chapter: While Mercedes is trying to move on to better things with Finn, Sam's life is slowly spiraling out of control. Plus we get to venture in Sam's and Quinn's pass and the unfortunate way the two of them met.**


	4. Drifting Into The Past

**Hello all! Sorry for the wait for this update but I had to update my other stories first. Thanks so much for all of the love that I receive each and every chapter. KMS reached 100 reviews last chapters and I greatly appreciate it. I love getting all of those alerts and reading each and every review you guys have. This chapter will dip in and out of the past and the present, but I hope it doesn't get too confusing to understand. I hope to answer a few questions you may have. Thanks to my wonderful Beta Rose. Here's chapter four hope you will enjoy it and please don't forget to review they help inspire me to write more. Enjoy.  
**

**Flashbacks are in italic.  
**

**Warning mentions of drugs and attempted suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Drifting Into The Past.**

* * *

"I'm here to see Sam Evans." Mercedes told the clerk at the desk. She set there chewing on a red Twizzler and watching CM Punk and Randy Orton sweating it out in a match on a small desk top television. She didn't even look up at Mercedes when she spoke.

Mercedes waited for her to turn around but she didn't even budge, the only time she even moved in the next minute was to reached for another red chewy stick. Growing impatient Mercedes loudly cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me." The clerk finally turned around to acknowledge Mercedes' presence.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, checking in or visiting?" The burly clerk whose name tag read Lauren Z. asked.

"Visiting." Mercedes answered. "Sam Evans."

"Your name?"

"Ebony Jackson." Mercedes replied.

Lauren typed in a few words on the computer and after a couple seconds she asked to see Mercedes ID. Mercedes breathed out a sigh of relief when she learned that Sam had actually put her name on the list of visitors. She quickly handed the girl a fake ID Sam had made for her when they first starting fooling around for sneaking in and out of hotels. Lauren looked it over just barely and handed it back to Mercedes along with a visitors pass and told her room 237 in the D wing.

Mercedes made her way to the elevator and pressed the button next to the D. She was nervous the entire ride up as she thought about coming face to face with Sam after not seeing or having any contact with him for two months. She thought about the last time she saw him and she had seen the signs of him losing it then.

* * *

_Mercedes had just returned from a yoga session with Tina and was about to hit the shower when her doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting any company till later when she had plans for a date with Finn. She opened the door and almost instantly regretted it when she saw Sam lingering on her doorstep._

_"What do you want Sam?" She said not inviting him in._

_"I miss you Cedes'." He said and she could tell by his voice that something was off about him._

_She may have been serious about not wanting him anymore but it didn't mean that she didn't still care for him. She moved to the side and invited him in._

"_I don't think your new boyfriend would approve." He said sloppily making his way inside her condo._

_**"He's fucking wasted!"**__ She said to herself closing her door. She watched as Sam towered over her rocking slowly from left to right and now that he was in the living room under lights she could see that his eyes were both red and his pupils were the size of olives._

_"Sam what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked him concerned. _

_"Noooth...thiiinnngg." He sang and giggled. "I just came to see my boooo."_

_He took a step closer to her and he damn near fell over. She led him to her couch and set him down. _

_"Sam I've never seen you like this before what did you take?" She asked placing a hand to his forehead. He was sweating and burning up._

_"I'm fine Mercedes. At least I will be as soon as you take me back." He laid his head on her chest and she could hear him sniff. "I miss your smell. I miss you Mercy, I am drowning without you. I can't stand seeing you with him. It hurts too much. I love you Mercedes, only you."_

_He was crying now and Mercedes felt bad for the man lying in her arms. She loved Sam, he was her first love but there was no way she could ever love him the way she use to anymore. She had finally broken free and it had been three whole weeks and she was doing fine. She couldn't go back to being the mistress, she wouldn't. She was dating Finn now and he was every bit of her ideal dream man. Sure, she thought back to Sam a couple times but she couldn't let him back in, Finn was too good to her and he didn't deserve that. She didn't know what to say to Sam or how to handle him like this, so she just held him and let him cry until he passed out. She called him a cab and paid the driver triple for his silence and for making sure he made it home safely. _

_That night she cried for Sam for the first time in a very long time and when Finn showed up later for their date she cried some more as she was honest with him about her ex showing up. He was always surprising her, he didn't get mad or yell he just did for her what she did for Sam earlier and held her until she refuse to shed another tear for Sam Evans. _

* * *

The doors of the elevator opened and Mercedes stepped out. She walked down the long white hall until she reached the very end. She stared at the large black 237 for several moments before she took a large breath and knock three times on the door. She could hear him coming to the door and she bit her bottom lip nervously before he opened the door. Sam didn't say anything to her. No greeting of any kind, be it a smile or a head nod, no gesture or word, instead he walked back over to a desk and picked up a pencil and continued drawing something in a notebook. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She watched him closely. He was smaller with deep purple circles around his eyes. His hair was longer and he looked as if he had lost his best friend. She walked over to the desk where he was sitting and stood on the opposite side. She glanced around the room and noticed the bare white walls of the padded room. The room was large and spacious and the only furniture besides the bed was a dresser, and the desk with two chairs that her ex-lover now sat at. There was no window and he had a small toilet. There was a sink and glass door shower on one side of a clear wall and next to that was a small stack of towels.

She finally put her attention back on Sam and she notice what he was drawing. It was copy of a photo he had taken of her their first month together. She was sitting on the couch at her condo, her head resting on her knees with her arms wrapped around them. She had just heard that her mother's brother had died in Iraq and Sam dropped everything to come over and try to cheer her up. She remembered crying silently for minutes as the tears slowly streamed down her face. She had no makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun. She had an oversized T-shirt and some leggings. She remembered Sam telling her she never looked so beautiful before and after he snapped three pictures, he told her for the first time, I Love You. It was simple and it was what she needed to hear at a time like that.

"Sam?" She said taking a seat in the other chair. He didn't look up or say a word. "Sam, I'm...sorry. I didn't mean for things to get this crazy."

She waited for a response, any type of response but she got nothing. He just continued to draw and ignore her as if she wasn't there. She needed him to know that she still cared and she was worried about him.

"Why did you try to kill yourself Sam?" She asked, he paused for a second and she could see a brief flash of pain cross his face but his blank expression soon returned and he went back to drawing.

She tried. She did but she wasn't going to sit here feeling sorry for him if he wasn't going to at least talk to her. She set there and counted to herself uneasily as she watched him color in the gray of her shirt as if he was the only person in the room. When she reached sixty she decided she was tired of waiting and was going to leave. She told him she was sorry again and made her way to the door, when her hand touched the handle she heard Sam say something and his voice was different.

"What was that?" She said turning around.

"I didn't try to kill myself Mercy." He said with harshness to his voice. "At least not this time."

"Then what was going on Sam, because they found you unconscious?"

"Do you really wanna know or are you just pretending to care again?" He said a little bitterly.

"I never stopped caring Sam; you aren't exactly the type of person that a girl can just forget." Mercedes said taking her seat again. "I want to know what is wrong with you. This isn't you Sam."

"Actually it is who I use to be. I have done some things in my life that I am not proud of Mercedes." He said looking down and folding his hands in front of him. "I think it is about time I told you everything. No more lies or half-truths but the real story."

Mercedes wasn't sure if she was ready to for this conversation yet, but she always wondered what it was that was keeping Sam from opening up to her completely.

"When I was 14 both of my parents lost their jobs around the same time. After that we lost out house, then our car and we were living in a small hotel room no bigger than the room we are in now. It was five of us. I found a job delivering pizzas but that was barely just enough to cover rent and food. One night I had to deliver to this guy named Sandy and he gave me a hundred dollar tip. At first glance he looked like some sort of pimp or something. He asked me have I ever danced before and I told him not really. He asked me if I wanted to make some real cash give him a call so without hesitating a week later I called. He owned this strip club called The Pink Dagger. I quit my pizza job and I became a dancer there. I made a week's salary from the pizzeria in one night."

"You were a stripper?" Mercedes said.

"I made than enough money to help keep my family afloat. I became one of the top paid acts. Well one night I ran into this woman named Sue Sylvester. She asked me if I ever modeled before and I told her no. Long story short she put me on the map for my modeling career. A year into modeling I met a boy named Sebastian Smythe who Sue also represented. He was way more experienced and known in the modeling world than I was and he quickly took me under his wing. Whenever he had a gig and they needed more than one male model he always made sure I was his number two and I did the same. Seb and I were best friends and he showed me the ropes and how to live the 'lifestyle'. He said using finger air quotes for lifestyle. "I snorted my first line of coke with him. It was a surreal feeling and I kinda liked it. I started experimenting with other drugs like heroin, PCP, Meth, pills, you name it Seb and I did it. All we did during our free time was get wasted, fuck girls, or get high."

Mercedes couldn't believe that this was the same Sam that she had spent the past year in love with. She looked at him in disbelief and he turned away from her stare.

"My father had found a job in Kentucky so I got them a house. I tried my best to visit every now and then but after a while the visits became less and less and then nonexistent. When I was twenty I got a call from my dad telling me that my baby sister was sick. I went home and sure enough Stacie was suffering kidney failure. It was rough and they said she needed a kidney transplant. I was a match so we had thought all was well, but then the doctor informed me that because of all the drugs and alcohol she wouldn't survive a year with my kidney. I couldn't save her, I had never felt so useless in my life. My parents called me a disgrace to the family and a huge disappointment. My sister died and at her funeral I watched as we buried her knowing I could have helped. The next night I was so high and drunk I don't even remember getting in my truck. I was going so fast and I just wanted the pain to stop. I felt like I didn't deserve to live when she had to die. I was going about 90 miles per hour and I didn't see the car until it was too late."

"Oh God Sam what did you do?" Mercedes asked not sure if she wanted to hear the rest. Sam stared blankly at the wall behind her and finished talking.

"I hit her." He said barely above a whisper. "I was trying to kill myself and I hit her."

"Hit who?"

"They had a flat and she was inside the car. I didn't see her and I ran into the car. I just stood there staring at the car go over the bridge in shock. "

"Sam wait I am so confused who did you hit?" Mercedes said frightened.

"Her name was Judy Marie Fabray. She had just turned forty three, she and her daughter were heading home when their car caught a flat."

"You hit Quinn's mom." Mercedes said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes. Quinn was walking to get help and her mother was in the car asleep. I hit their vehicle and the car went over the bridge and into the water. I jumped in after her, bringing her back to the bank. She was so cold and she wasn't responding. A few seconds later I heard a loud scream from a girl and when I turned around she was yelling at me 'what did you do' she kept saying over and over. But what happened next was even worse. Quinn recognized me she knew who I was. She said she was willing to keep my name out of it if I paid her a settlement and we wouldn't have to go to court. I was so scared Mercedes, I took the deal. I offered to pay for everything, her hospital bills anything she needed."

"What?"

"Quinn thought her mother was as good as dead. She called 911 and told them it was a hit and run, she gave them a description of a completely different vehicle. They arrested some guy later that night who was drunk named Dave Karofsky. They found him in his car smashed into a light pole. Quinn went in and identified him as the one to hit her mother. Her mother was in a coma and Quinn pulled the plug on her two weeks later. I paid for her funeral. They charged the guy with her murder and he hung himself in jail a month later. After that I entered into a private rehab facility and I remained clean till recently. After I got out, Quinn told me that she wanted me to pay for some of her acting classes and I did. I helped her get her name tossed around and she told me she was going to need a big favor later on down the road and when that time comes I better be ready."

"Let me guess, she wanted you to marry her so she could boost her career."

"Exactly. Now you see why I said leaving her wasn't that simple. I killed her mother Mercedes and I felt like I owed her anything she wanted. We figured if we were going to married we would try to have a real relationship. It was ok for a couple of months but after a while it was just weird and awkward. I was willing to live the rest of my life doing whatever she wanted no matter what. When I met you everything changed. You made me want to live again. You made me actually feel something. I tried to talk her into ending the marriage after two years and if she wanted she could have half, but she didn't want it. She said I was more valuable to her as her husband than any money I could give her. When I told her I had enough and I wanted a divorce she brought her mother's death up."

"I don't get how anyone could use their own mother's death as leverage. It takes a really sick and demented person to do such a thing. You really were trapped." Mercedes said in disgust.

All this time she thought Sam was just stringing her along and he just wanted to have his cake and eat it too, but now she realized that he was in a loveless, meaningless, sham of a marriage. It was all a lie and even though it was still wrong, she didn't feel as bad for the cheating now. Her heart ached for Sam but more importantly it ached for Judy Fabray and Dave Karofsky. Judy didn't stand a chance and maybe it was better that she died thinking good things of her daughter and not knowing the truth that she used her getting rundown as a bargaining chip for fame, and poor Dave was just a pawn. The more she thought about this the more she wandered about how many other things Quinn has lied or manipulated to get what she wanted and now Blaine's warning was ringing loud and clear in her head.

"Do you know how many times Quinn has been to visit me? Three. All when I first checked in when the media was so involved, she did it all for publicity and now she is playing the victim in all of this. She twisted my accidental OD into a story about her." Sam laughed humorlessly.

"Sam I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I guess I was being stubborn." Mercedes apologized.

"It's not your fault Mercy you didn't know."

"I am glad you told me though. I just hate seeing you like this Sam; you were clean for so long, what happened?"

"I lost the only thing I ever cared about since my sister's death." He said staring at the picture he was working on.

"Which was?" Mercedes asked curious.

Sam looked up at her, his green eyes staring deep into her brown ones. "You."

Mercedes didn't know why but his confession made her uncomfortable. She wasn't prepared was such a heavy visit with him. She could feel her face getting hot and tears threatening to fall.

"Sam I...I...don't know what to say."

"It's ok. I took losing you harder than I intended too. I was convinced the whole you and Finn thing was just your way at getting back at me. But after that night at the Calypso's I knew then that I had truly lost you."

* * *

_Sam made good on his promise about giving Mercedes some space for her to cool off. He didn't bother her as bad as he had wanted to for three days, until he was at a Super Bowl watch party with some of his buddies. He had made a 100,000 bet that 49ers would come out on top because he had faith in their quarterback Finn Hudson. He was a phenomenal player and he was having one of the best throwing seasons of his career. Everything was going his way and when the 49ers went up by two touchdowns with only a minute left to play he smiled and celebrated knowing he was 100,000 richer. _

_His celebration didn't last very long however when after the game all the players began to celebrate with their teammates and loves ones, and said quarterback rushed to the stands and began to passionately kiss a woman leaning over the rails in the stands. He glanced briefly at the intimate moment and took a swig of his beer until he realized he knew the female he was kissing. Sam nearly choked on his swallow of beer when he looked back up at the TV and sure enough he saw Mercedes smiling big and bright as Finn help her over the rail and down onto the field in his arms. He picked her up and swirled her around before kissing her once again._

_Sam was pissed beyond means. Why the hell was Mercedes in Miami and more importantly why was she kissing Finn Hudson on national television? He gripped the beer bottle in his hand so tight that he could feel a cramp starting to come but he didn't care. This was not how things were supposed to go. Mercedes was supposed to be mad at him for a few days and then after she had time to cool off he was supposed to show up with flowers, maybe even a sentimental gift of some kind, be all charming and all was fixed. Sure she might have tried to go out with someone but this was different, she never looked as happy as with any other loser she tried to replace him with as she look with Finn right now. She liked him a lot and Sam knew then that getting her back was going to be a lot harder than any other time before._

_Sam had a sure fire plan to win his lady love back. She had been avoiding him ever since she had arrived back in LA but he knew exactly where she would be tonight. Shane Tinsley was throwing a huge victory party for hometown fans at Club Calypso planned by none other than Mercedes Jones. His plan was simple, show up to the party and make Mercedes his again by any means necessary. When he arrived to the club he spotted her almost instantly. She was sitting up top in the VIP section with __**him**__. His arm was draped around her and she was smiling all up in his face. He watched the two for a few seconds before they began to make out and he went to the bar because he wasn't here to see that. _

_Sam was never a patient man but tonight he knew he had to be extra patient. He waited and waited for the perfect opportunity to make his move. At first it seemed as if Finn wasn't going to leave her side, but lady luck shined down on him when Finn and a couple of players went to the stage to thank the fans for all their support. He sent a waitress with a note and Mercedes' favorite drink a 'Caribbean Fuck' up to her in the VIP section. He watched as she read the note card and then her eyes searching the club for him. When she finally found him he smiled at her a viscous glare. _

_He made his way to the back restrooms and waited. His back was facing the club, so he didn't see her approaching. _

_"Sam what the hell do you think you are doing?" She growled. "You can't be here. I thought I told you before I left, it was over." _

_Sam didn't bother listening to a word she was saying the only thing that was on his mind at that moment was fucking his girl up against this wall. He pushed her back into the wall and began to kiss her roughly. When she didn't kiss him back he grabbed both of her breasts with both his hands giving them a firm squeeze. He came up for air and the next thing he knew she slapped him across the face so hard his head almost spun around._

_"Mercedes what the fuck was that!" Sam spat._

_"You kissed me without permission Sam, you just don't go around kissing a woman because you feel like your ego needs to be stroked. I have a boyfriend."_

_"Ok Mercedes I get it. You were pissed and I fucked up, you played your little game of trying to make me jealous and it almost worked but now it is time for you to come back to Sam." Sam stepped forward reaching for her again and she slapped his hands away. _

_"Sam stop I mean it. You need to leave NOW!" She hissed._

_"I ain't leaving this club without you! So go get your purse and your coat, we are leaving!" He said his tone lethal._

_"Fuck. Off." She said walking away and Sam grabbed her wrist turning her towards him and he kissed her again. She kissed him back this time and after a few seconds she pulled away and laughed._

_"What's so funny?" Sam said looking satisfied that he had won._

_"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you Sam." She said wiping her lips._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means I hope you enjoyed the taste of Finn's sperm and dick." She laughed again at the horrid look on Sam's face when he realized what she was implying. "Yeah that's right I sucked his dick on the ride over here right after he ate my pussy and guess what, it was way better than any time you have ever done it."_

_"You're lying." He said angrily._

_"Nope and we slept together the night before the Super Bowl too."_

_Sam slammed his fist against the wall next to Mercedes head and she jumped at the impact. _

_"Cede' you okay?" She heard Finn say and she looked at him and smiled._

_"Yea baby, everything's ok." She said, walking towards Finn and grabbed his hand. "You ready to give me that dance you promised me?"_

_"Yeah." He said and they walked away, leaving Sam standing looking distraught as he watched Mercedes walk out of his life for good._

* * *

"Later that night I called Sebastian and asked him to hook me up." Sam told Mercedes. "I had plan for it to be a onetime thing but the more I saw pictures of the two of you and segments of you guys on TV the further I drank and did drugs to erase the thought of you and him out of my head."

"I see. What happened the night they found you?"

"I couldn't sleep so I took some sleeping pills and washed then down with some vodka. I couldn't remember the last time I slept. I just wanted to sleep Mercedes, not die." Sam answered honestly.

"Is that why you checked back into rehab? Because you almost died?"

"Yes and No. When I was unconscious I saw them."

"Them who?"

"Stacie and Judy. They both told me that there weren't mad at me anymore and that if they could forgive me than I could do the same. Stacie told me not to worry about her and she was happy and in a better place. She made me promise to live for her. So I am doing this for her and you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, Mercedes. I'm sorry for everything I put you through this last year. I love you but I had a funny way of showing it and I lost you because of it." Sam said fiddling with the pencil in his hand. "I am going to fight to get you back but first I need to take care of myself and tie up some loose ends."

"Sam.."

"No listen I know you are with him and I am not going to mess with your relationship right now, but I am letting you know once I am myself again Mercedes I will fight to get you back. This time nothing will be in the way. No wife. no star quarterbacks, nothing. I don't care how big or bad he may be, I'm gonna fight to get you back." He smiled for the first time in months and Mercedes felt a flutter in her stomach and couldn't help but return one to him as well. The two set there in silence for a minute before Mercedes asked Sam a question she had being wondering since she showed up.

"Sam why don't you have a TV?"

"I had them take it out. Every time I turned it on it was either you and Finn and his possibility of leaving the 49ers or it was Quinn and her little charade." He said. "I don't need to be reminded of that."

"I told him about us." Mercedes said fearfully.

"Oh. What did he say?"

"I had to, he asked too many questions that night at the club and I didn't want to lie to him. He plans to keep it a secret and surprisingly he didn't break up with me. He said he understood and as long as you and I were in the past than it doesn't affect him. He really is a good guy and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him."

Sam didn't say anything he just nodded his head. He was on the path to recovery but he didn't want to talk about _Finncedes _as the media had coined Mercedes and her new beau.

After a few more moments of silence Mercedes gather her purse and visitor badge.

"Well I guess I should get going." She said sadly.

"Yeah thanks for stopping by and seeing me Mercedes."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself Sam." She walked around to his side of the table and gave him a lingering kiss on the forehead. Sam almost lost his mind because she smelled so good and he'd missed this. He didn't risk putting an arm around her so instead he just balled his hands into fists in his lap.

She squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying and made her way to the door. When she opened it she heard Sam say.

"Remember Mercedes I plan to fight for you. I'll be seeing you."

She smiled at his words and made her way back to the elevator. By the time she reached the front desk and returned the visitors badge she was in tears.

Quinn was sitting in her apartment nursing a bottle of ginger ale. She was having a horrible day. She was first hounded by paparazzi that bombarded her with questions about Sam. She wasn't in the mood to answer any more questions about her junkie of a husband. She took advantage of the situation at first landing her interviews on 60 Minutes, 20/20, and even an interview with the queen of talk shows herself Oprah. The media loved the sob story she told of how she helped her poor husband realized that he was killing himself and that he needed to get help because she loved him and wanted him to live. Her movie was number one at the box Office and she had the highest selling cover of Marie Claire that month. Things were looking up until she received two very disturbing pieces of mail. The first she could handle easily no biggie, the second one was the tricky one.

She was always determined to get her way no matter the cost and this time wasn't going to be any different. She scoffed and rolled her eyes when she opened the first envelope and the thought of how she was going to handle it was making her take a twisted trip down memory lane.

* * *

_Quinn grew up as a privileged child. Her father worked for a well accomplished insurance company until he was able to branch out on his own. By the time he was twenty eight Russell Fabray had become one of the wealthiest men in Kentucky. A few years later his wife Judy was pregnant and more than anything he wanted a son that could grow up and continue his legacy. When his wife gave birth to a bouncing baby girl he was a bit upset but he loved Quinn just the same. There wasn't anything that Quinn wanted and she didn't receive. Her father spoiled her and gave her everything she could ever want no matter how extreme it may have been. _

_When Quinn was 15, she watched as her father left her mother for his secretary, April Rhodes, when she gave birth to his son. Her mother didn't sign a pre-nuptial agreement and she was left to fend for herself. Quinn chose __to __live with her mother during the divorce, but after her father left, the relationship between mother and daughter was never the same. Her mother became a drunk and blamed Quinn for her husband leaving because Quinn wasn't a boy. Quinn grew to resent her mother more than anyone else including her father. One night Quinn went to her father for help and when he refused something snapped in her. She was never told no, and the hatred she had for her mother was now shared with her father. Her father was singing a different tune when Quinn accidentally caught him in a compromising position with her 14 year old best friend from school. That was the first time she ever schemed and she loved the rush of it. _

_She found out quickly that people would do just about anything if you had the smallest amount of dirt on them. She tricked and schemed her way all through high school becoming the queen bitch and nobody dared to challenge her. She struck gold when she had to pick up her mother from a bar one night and the car caught a flat on the Wrigley Bridge. She locked her drunken mother inside while she walked to find help. She was nearly hit by a flying vehicle but she moved out of the way just in time only to watch the car slam into hers and it fall into the Wrigley River with her mother trapped inside. She screamed from the initial shock of it but when the perpetrator emerged from the water with her mother she was a lot calmer. She noticed him from the dozens of pictures she had on her wall her sophomore year. It was Sam Evans and she knew things were about to get a whole lot better._

_Sam paved the way for the start of her career, she landed a huge lead role in a Broadway play but her costar Matt Rutherford was all the critics seem to talk about. They would praise over him and his performance while barely mentioning anything about her. A couple of shows of slipping a few drops of a sleep sedative in his pre-show teas and he was fired. Quinn got the shine she deserved and after a couple of successful movies and one of Hollywood's most eligible bachelors on her arm she went on to become a huge super star._

* * *

These last two months have been absolutely horrible she hadn't exactly felt like a star. Sam was a complete wreck and she didn't feel like dealing with him, but she got her fifteen minutes of fame out of it. She lost out on a her lead role in a sequel to one of her movies to some no name newbie and now she was staring at not only a petition for divorce, but also test results from her doctor letting her know she was expecting a child.

Her life was perfect and she didn't know when everything began to take a turn for the worse. As bad as things were she didn't know that across town someone she may or may not be aware that she was connected to was having a similar dilemma.

Mercedes stared at the white and purple stick in her hands for ten whole minutes. The small letters that read PREGNANT seemed to become larger by the second. She knew her and Finn had unprotected sex the night before the Super Bowl but she never expected to end up pregnant.

She made a doctor's appointment for the following morning and the doctor confirmed what she had known to be true. She was going to me a mother. She never really thought about kids and when she would have them but she knew that she wanted that to be in the distant future. The nurse came back in and handed her some paperwork and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. She glanced down at the papers, placing a hand on her belly she gasped as she noticed something.

* * *

**That's chapter four you guys. I hope I was able to answer some of your questions. What do you think of Mercedes visit to Sam and he confessing what was going on with him and Quinn and her telling Finn about Sam? What did you think about Quinn's past? What about Sam making a declaration for Mercedes and both Quinn and Mercedes being pregnant. Let me know in a review what you think is going to happen. BTW Carribbean Fuck is a real drink, it is fantastic and like $14 for one glass but two will get you good and tipsy. I love to hear you theories. Thanks for reading and please review I feed off them. Till next time-tdminor86**


	5. Foolish Games

**AN: So I'm back! I know I just updated but someone sad eyed, puppy dog faced me, and practically threatened me (Rose) to update again. Thanks so much for all the wonderful responses from the last chapter. I want to send a special shout out to ngawai. I don't know if a lot of you have a Tumblr or not but she is such a wonderful fan of all that is Samcedes fan fic. She promotes and supports all of my and other author's work each and every day so thanks so much to her. I loved reading your reactions to both Q and M being preggers. Some think Sam is a daddy times two on some Dan Scott ish while the majority of you think Quinn's baby daddy is not Sam but for damn sure Mercedes' is. All will be revealed in due time. Now on to this chapter it will pop from one character to another so I hope I don't confuse anyone and there will also be a time jump in the middle of the chapter so I hope you will get it. I hope you enjoy chapter five and thanks so much for sticking with me. Don't forget to review and thanks to my wonderful beta Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Foolish Games**

* * *

She ran.

Just like a coward who talks big game but when it is time to put up or shut up she ran. There she was confessing what she knew was about to be a hellified revelation turn into an awkward ass situation.

OOOOOOOOOO

"_Finn I have some good news and some no wait that's all wrong."_

_Mercedes was pacing back and forth wearing a hole in her designer rug in her condo. She was expecting Finn to arrive any moment now and she was starting to second guess her choice of inviting him over. She rubbed the small roundness of her belly to try and calm her nerves. After one more small pep talk to try to hype herself up, she heard a knock at her door._

_"This is it." She said to herself as she opened it and was greeted by a huge smile from Finn._

_"Hey Sadie." He said kissing her on the forehead. "You feel any better?"_

_"Yea, a little." She answered honestly. _

_She led Finn by the hand to her kitchen table and offered him something to drink trying to stall. He declined and she knew it was time to get this over with. She took a seat across from him and he smiled again making her feel like the worse person ever. _

_"I'm pregnant." She said and grimaced at the huge smile that spread across Finn's face. _

_Mercedes didn't even have time to compose a second thought before Finn was out of his seat and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her face and brought it down to his, connecting their lips in a kiss._

_"Oh my God! I'm so happy right now!" He said between kisses to her lips._

_"Finn?"_

_*kiss_

_"Mercedes this is going to be so great!"_

_*kiss_

_"Finn."_

_*kiss_

_"A baby wow!" He said and she could see him picturing it._

_"FINN!" She yelled bringing him back to reality. He jumped a little and looked at her confused for a second._

_"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked when he saw Mercedes get teary eyed._

_"I'm almost five months." She whispered. She hated doing this to him but she promised herself and him, no lies and no secrets. She could see him already realizing what she was trying to tell him. _

_"Five months? Wait, when did you find all this out?"_

_"About a month ago. I went to the doctor because I wasn't feeling too good. I thought maybe I had some type of virus or bug. The last thing I suspected was to be pregnant. Of course I missed a period or two but that's normal for me so I didn't think anything of it." She told him crying. "But then the doctor told me I was pregnant. I got so happy for us, but when I read the paperwork and saw my due date I knew the truth." _

_"It's his." He said sadly. His whole demeanor changed in a matter of seconds and he looked like he had been shot. "I'm not the father?" He said more to himself than her._

_"I'm so sorry Finn I never wanted any of this to happen." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have an appointment tomorrow and before I went I had to tell you the truth, the whole truth."_

_"Does he know?"_

_"No. I didn't tell him. He is in a really bad place right now and the last thing he needs to worry about is raising a kid."_

_"So you're not going to tell him."_

_"Even if I did what good would it do? It's not like we can be a family or even share custody he is married to Quinn."_

_"Marry me." Finn said looking in her eyes._

_OOOOOOOOO_

* * *

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Blaine exclaimed nearly choking on his raspberry ice tea.

"I know right! He just popped the question right then and there." Mercedes said.

"That has to be the most insane thing I have ever heard of in my life. You tell him you're pregnant and the baby isn't his so he says 'Hey, okay, let's get married.' I say hell no. No wonder you ran, that man is cuckoo."

"I didn't know what else to do." She set back leaning on his shoulder. "I barely know him and when he asked me to marry him I panicked. I told him I needed a second to think things over and I hauled ass on the first plane here."

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt said finally joining in on the conversation. "Do you two hear yourself? That man is in love with you Mercedes, in LOVE! If you don't marry him I may be forced to slap your ass silly and raise your baby while you recover from mental insanity."

"What? You think she should do it?" Blaine said looking at his husband like he had grown two heads. "Do Explain?"

"Yes! Hell yes! You have met a man who besides the extreme baggage you come with still loves you and wants to have a life with you. Also, he makes you very, very, happy."

"Not as happy as when she was with Sam." Blaine added.

"Please she was not happy with Sam. She was miserable and a complete mess. She lost and gained weight, then lost it back, then gained again stressing out over that fool. All Sam was to her was a good fuck and that was it."

"She loved him and he loves her. I know Finn may seem like the perfect man because he doesn't care that she made some screwy decisions in the past but she is settling for him to fill her void of Sam." Blaine argued. "Plus it is just too soon."

"HE'S MARRIED! As in wife, spouse, betrothed. Finn is a very good looking, wealthy, eligible bachelor and I'm sure what he may lack in the bedroom where Sam outshines he makes up for with everything else." Kurt hissed at his husband who was frustrating the hell out of him.

"Well does he?" Blaine asked Mercedes who had been sitting there watching her two best friends go back and forth about the drama in her life as if she wasn't sitting there.

"Yeah I guess. Sam was the best sex I ever had but Finn isn't a bad lover, he just isn't as good as Sam was. Finn is such an amazing guy and I can see myself totally having a future with him someday."

"See, her marrying Finn isn't as bad as you are trying to make it seem Blaine." Kurt said sitting back and sipping his drink in triumph.

"Don't sit there all high and mighty like you have won something." He told his stubborn husband. "Let me ask you this Mercedes. If Sam wasn't in rehab and dealing with past demons and he told you he was divorcing Quinn and wanted you, him, and your unborn child to be a family, would you leave Finn to be with him?"

"No." She said.

"HA told you." Kurt cheered and Blaine looked unconvinced.

"Maybe, I don't know." She second guessed herself and Blaine snapped his fingers twice in his husband's shocked face. "This is so damn confusing. AHHH!" Mercedes screamed.

Both Blaine and Kurt had their separate opinions about what she should do but she knew it was ultimately up to her. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do about Finn or Sam but what she did know was she had to decide soon because in four and a half months a baby was going to be born.

* * *

Sam was lying across the bed inside of his room at the Meadowbrook Celebrity Rehabilitation Center. He was staring at the ceiling when the door opened. He didn't look towards the footsteps he heard approaching thinking it was either Doctor Figgins or Nurse Sunshine with his medicine. He was deep in thought when he felt the weight of the bed shift. He looked up to see Mercedes crawling into the bed and then straddle his lap when she reached him.

"Mercedes what are...?" She made a shushing noise and silenced him with a soul searing kiss to his lips.

Sam more anything wanted this in his life again. He missed the feel of her, the taste and having her in his arms right now was the best feeling in the world.

"I love you." She said when she came up for air. "Only you."

"I missed you so much." Sam said and pulled her back into another kiss.

Mercedes was grinding on top of him and he could feel the wetness from her center seeped through the fabric of his shorts. He ran his up her silky thighs, and under her dress. The feel of her soft ass in his hands answered the question he had of, if she was wearing any underwear. She set up loosening the drawstring on his shorts and pulled them down his legs. She smiled at the sight of his erection, thick, red, and throbbing. When she ran her tongue along the side from its base all the way to the swollen head, it jumped.

Sam hissed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she lowered herself down slowly on his shaft. It had been close to five months since he had been inside of her. The small time before their breakup didn't count because it only reminded him of the lost. After she was fully seated she leaned down and kissed him passionately and slowly began to rock her hips on top of him. He loved it, every feeling of it. He set up wrapping his arm around her hips and she braced his shoulder as she picked up her pace.

"Feels so good. So tight." He told her as she began to bounce a little faster making him go deeper.

"Shit! Sam!" She said as he nibbled her neck. "I'm sorry."

"What?" He looked at her and she had an apologetic look on her face. She stopped moving and kissed him softly.

"Mercedes... KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sam eyes opened at the sound of someone knocking on the door to his room. It was a dream but it seemed so real. He could still smell her. It had been three weeks since she last came to visit him. He jumped up from the bed and sped to the door, opening it with the hopes of seeing Mercedes on the other side.

"What do want?" He asked as his visitor pushed their way passed him and stormed in his room. "Please do come in." He said sarcastically and closed the door.

"I came here to punch your lights out, but then I figured if I broke my hand you wouldn't be worth the money I'd lose."

Sam stared at Finn Hudson as he glared at him and just threatened to rearrange his face. _What was he doing here? Did something happen to Mercedes?_ He wondered to himself.

"Well if you aren't here to hit me then what are you here for?"

"I can't find Mercedes." Finn said. "Have you seen her?"

Sam began to worry that something may have happened to her, but then he remembered she pulled a disappearing act on him once before as well.

"What happened?"

"I asked her to marry me and she ran." Finn said worriedly. "It's all you fucking fault. You fucked her mind up so bad with all your empty ass promises that she is afraid to let someone new in and love her."

"Maybe she ran because she doesn't want you." Sam countered and before he knew it Finn had shoved him hard into the wall.

He had Sam by his shirt and Sam could tell that he was close to losing it.

"Look here you cheating, lying, junkie! I don't have time for your games, if you know where she is you need to tell me! She's gone, she's scared, and pregnant. I need to find her."

Sam was all ready to laugh in this dude's face until he said two words that made him feel as if he had been punched in the chest. _She's pregnant?_ He must have said that last part aloud because Finn answered him.

"Yes! With my child. So I hope you didn't think you were going to get her back after you got out of here did you?"

Sam's face must have sold him out and to be honest it was doing way more talking than his actual lips could comprehend at the moment.

"You did, didn't you? Well guess what, too fucking bad." The grip on Sam's shirt tightens. "You had your chance and you screwed it up. Mercedes belongs to me now and after we get married and have our child, she won't ever remember who the hell Sam Evans is. So do yourself and her a favor and stay the fuck away from her!" He said with a shove to Sam's chest into the wall again.

He'd lost. She was pregnant with Finn's child. That must've have been what she was trying to tell him the second time she came to visit those three weeks ago, only to interrupted when only to interrupted when Lauren came to warn him that his wife was stopping by for a visit soon. He knew she seemed a little scared and she was acting weird but a baby with Finn. It all made sense now. Sam felt Finn let go of his shirt and he turned to leave.

"Pathetic, you don't know shit." Finn said making his way to the door.

"New York." Sam said causing Finn to stop.

"What?" He said with his back still to Sam.

"She ran away from me once before too. She went to New York to visit her best friends Kurt and Blaine Anderson. I'm sure that's where she's at, if not it is a start. I won't bother her anymore, she deserves to be happy and if raising a family with you will do it then so be it. Just promise to take care of her."

"Yeah I plan to. I guess congrats are in order for you as well." Finn said.

"For what?" Sam said confused.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Your wife announced that the two of you are expecting your first child together. It's all over the TV and web. Good Luck with that." He said dryly and left a stunned Sam standing there.

Sam couldn't feel his legs for a moment. He was sure Finn said that Quinn announced she was pregnant. What started out as pretty good day turned bad in a matter of minutes. Not only did he find out that Mercedes was pregnant with Finn's child but Quinn was pregnant with his as well. How long had she known? He thought to himself. Why wouldn't she tell me?

He grabbed his cellphone and dialed Quinn's number, no answer. After several failed attempts of calling her he left her a voicemail.

"Quinn, what the fuck is this about you being pregnant? Call me now! After everything we have been through, you would think you'd have the decency to tell me you were carrying my child face to face. But no I had to read about it in some crap ass magazine! Call me Quinn now!"

"FUCK!" Sam yelled and threw himself on the bed. He tried to calm himself down, he hadn't an urge since he left the hospital and entered rehab. Everything was spiraling out of control again, just as he thought he might actually have things go his way something fucked up happened. He laid there silently praying that God would send him the strength to keep his promise to not only himself but Mercedes and his baby sister as well.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, Kurt and Blaine had been consoling a crying Mercedes for about an hour now.

"Mercedes, dear I told you this would happen." Kurt said bluntly.

"Way to make her feel better honey." Blaine scolded his husband. "We are supposed to be saying encouraging things not I told you so."

"He's right, I'm sorry Mercy." Kurt apologized. "I was just trying to say I knew something like this would happen. Now I think it's pretty easy for you to decide what you need to do. Quinn being pregnant changes things and there is no way he will leave her now. You need to call Finn and accept his proposal."

"Kurt..."

"No Blaine he's right." Mercedes said in between cries. "I know what I have to do. Kurt could you pass me my phone?"

Kurt passed her the cellphone and she quickly dialed Finn's number. Blaine and Kurt went into the kitchen to give her a little privacy. The phone didn't even ring twice before a worried Finn answered.

"Baby, where are you? Are you okay?" He asked as soon as the call connected.

"Yes." Mercedes said wiping tears from her face.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried about you. I was losing my mind, and Tina didn't know where you were and I may have done something that I regret."

"No Finn that's not what I was saying yes to. Remember what you asked me the last time I saw you? My answer is yes."

"Really?" Mercedes could hear the excitement in Finn's voice and it made her smile just a little bit. "I'm so happy to hear that baby."

"I love you Finn." Mercedes said.

"I love too. Where exactly are you? I'm coming to get you."

Mercedes gave Finn the address to Kurt and Blaine's place and he told her he was booking a flight right away. When she finished her phone call, she saw a visibly upset Blaine stormed out of the house with a flustered looking Kurt trying to stop him. She hated that her personal problems were driving a wedge between her two best friends and she figured the sooner Finn came to get her the better things would be.

* * *

Blaine caught a cab and headed to Central Park, once there he went to a bench deep inside the park area and waited for an old friend to show up. After ten minutes of waiting someone took a seat next to him.

"Good to see ya kid. How's the husband?"

"Fine, look I asked you to meet me here because I need your help, and I know you are the only one could help me with this type of stuff." Blaine told his acquaintance.

"Sure whatever you need."

"I need you to do some digging for me. On two people, no make that three."

"Ok what are their names?"

"Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray Evans, and Finn Hudson. I need you to involve as little people as possible."

"Wait hold up Quinn Fabray Evans as in movie star Quinn?" She asked.

"Yes." Blaine replied.

"Hell you don't have to do much digging for her, her business is everywhere. What's this about, is she up to her old tricks again?"

"I'm not sure but I have a good reason to believe so. I need to know what's going on with her and things about her before she became who she is today. It's a matter of life or death and you have so many damn connections I figured who better to ask."

"I got you Blaine, you know anytime you need a favor just ask. After all I wouldn't have met my sweet Cooter if it weren't for you." She patted the younger male on the back.

"I'll wire you the payment tomorrow. Thanks Shannon."

"No need champ, consider this one on the house." She said. "I'll contact you in a few days with any information I may find."

"Good Luck and happy hunting." Blaine said and made his way out of the park.

* * *

When Finn's plane touched down in NYC he was mobbed by fans wondering if he was in town on business to become a Giant. His contract with 49ers was up when the season ended and the New York Giants was one of the teams interested in signing him. He hadn't considered them an option until recently and now with everything that was going on with Mercedes, NYC was looking like a good choice. He needed to get her away from the constant reminder of her ex and his wife. It was bad enough that their faces were everywhere you turn in media but living in the same city with them was not going to be helpful with her being stress free with the pregnancy. He hated lying to Sam about him being the father of Mercedes baby, but at the same time he felt like he didn't owe Sam a damn thing and neither did Mercedes.

Finn spent his whole life doing what he thought was right. Ever since his father had died when he was six he had to become the man of the house. He kept his head on straight for most of his life because he didn't want his mother to have to worry about anything bad happening to him. She worked hard and raised Finn to believe he could be anything he ever wanted to be. He took up football as a young kid and he excelled at it with each passing year. When his mother died of breast cancer when he was sixteen, he lost the only woman he had ever loved and he had to go live with his aunt Terry. It was always him and his mother Carole against the world and when she was taken away from him he was devastated. For a long time the only thing he had was football, which he continued to be successful in winning a Heisman Trophy and was picked first in the NFL draft after only one year of playing college ball. He had the dream life of any man but his life always felt empty with no one to share it with. He had his share of girls who would throw themselves at him but unlike the typical athlete, he wanted a real relationship not just some wild night of sex, but an actual family. He always dreamed of making it big but, his mother was always there right beside him in his dreams sharing it with him.

When he met Mercedes she was like a breath of fresh air. She reminded him so much of his mother. That same bright bubbly personality, her full figured frame and her take no shit attitude, right down to the ability to make sure Finn stayed focused and on the right path. She was everything he ever wanted and so much more and nothing was going to change that. Sure Mercedes came with a lot of baggage, but none of that matter to him because his mother always taught him that no one was perfect and everyone deserves to make a mistake or two. At times she made him feel like he had a little piece of his mother back and he would do anything to keep it.

He knew things weren't going to be perfect at first, but now that she accepted his proposal he was determined to make it that way. He would start by signing with the Giants and removing Mercedes away from her toxic situation with Sam and then he would make an honest woman out of her so they could live the perfect life.

Everything was going according to plan. A month had passed since he went to get Mercedes from New York. He signed a four year $90 million contract with the New York Giants and Mercedes had agreed to move here with him. They found a nice three bedroom penthouse just a couple of miles away from Kurt and Blaine so they could keep an eye on her in case of emergencies. What surprised him the most was when Sam got out of rehab he had kept his promise and didn't try to contact her. She left Tina in charge of her office in LA with the trust that she could handle things on her own and he told her once things settled down after the baby was born he would help her open an office in New York. They had set a date for their wedding and tonight was their engagement party and also their last night in LA for a while. They both thought it would be a good idea to have it in LA since the majority of their friends had already lived there. Mercedes seemed to be happier, more content which only made him happier as well.

* * *

Sam and Quinn weren't speaking at all. When Sam checked out of rehab he moved into his own place on the outskirts of LA. They only communicated through each other's lawyers. Sam had filed for divorced and Quinn was served some time back while he was still in rehab. She told him to get ready for the fight of his life and honestly Sam didn't care what came up in the courtroom as long as he had his life back. News of their divorce was all that anyone would talk about, how nasty and ugly things were getting. He did want joint custody of their unborn child which Quinn told him it would be a cold day in hell before she let him poison their child with his dangerous lifestyle. Sam laughed at her choice of words and reminded her that this was coming from the same woman who used her own mother's death to gain wealth and fame. He was working again and shockingly Sue had managed to keep all of his endorsements intact. He gained a few pounds while recovering and worked out to toned his body into a better build. He was finally living for him and not for someone else. He kept his word and stayed clear of Mercedes and as bad as he wanted to go and see her, when he found out she was moving to New York he didn't. Just like his divorce her impending nuptials to Finn was getting just as much buzz. She deserved to be happy after all he had put her through. Sam had just returned from his morning jog when he noticed a small blue envelope sticking out from his door. It had a silver and black border and it was address to him so he took it inside. He sat down on his couch and opened the envelope. He pulled out a small note card and it read:

_**Sam,**_

_**You will never know who this is from. I need you to know truth but what you decide to do with it is up to you. I hope you make the right decision for the both of you.**_

_**X**_

Sam sat the letter down and pulled out a small picture that was also inside the envelope as well. He looked at it and noticed it was a copy of a sonogram. He stared at the picture of the developing baby and saw the word girl and the small white arrow that pointed to the proof of its gender. He also saw where it had written 24 weeks in the top right corner right underneath the patient's name Mercedes L. Jones.

Sam could feel tears fall down his cheeks as he stared at the photo of his tiny baby girl.

* * *

"I know Finn I am on my way there ok. I just needed to get some things from my old place." Mercedes said into her phone as she searched her condo for her black satin slip ons. Her feet were sore so heels for her engagement party were out of the question. "Ok I'll be there in twenty minutes tops I promise."

"Ok if not I'm opening gifts without you." Finn threatened jokingly.

"You better not. Twenty minutes I swear. I gotta go, Blaine's calling me, love ya too, bye."

"Hey Blaine." She said when she switched lines.

"Mercedes, Kurt and I are here and we didn't see you. We thought perhaps maybe you changed your mind. Please say you did?"

"No I'm just running a little behind that's all. I told you Blaine, what you found out didn't change anything. I'm still marrying Finn."

"Mercedes, Kurt and I both..."

"Blaine I've made up my mind and it isn't changing. I'll see you two at the party bye."

Seven whole minutes had passed and Mercedes still couldn't find the shoes she was looking for. She was getting frustrated and decided to wear a pair of chucks she had. She didn't care what anyone had to say about it, it was her party and she was pregnant. After she was finally ready to go, she grabbed the keys to her car and made it to her front door. When she opened the door to leave, her steps faltered when she came face to face with a malicious pair of green eyes.

"Hello Mercedes, I think it's about time we had ourselves a little talk don't you?"

"I think so too."

She stepped aside never taking her eyes off her company as they made their way inside.

"So what shall we talk about?" She asked.

"Let's start with you fucking my husband for all those months."

Mercedes sat down and stared at the woman in front of her as she prepared herself for the confrontation she was dreading ever since that night with Sam on the balcony.

* * *

**Well that was chapter five. I know I suck for leaving it like this but it was getting really long. What did you think? What did you think of Finn being ok with not being the father and him lying to Sam? Did you like the Klainecedes moments and what do you think Shannon dug up on Quinn, Finn, and Sam? What about Mercedes accepting Finn's proposal? Who do you think sent Sam the sonogram? What do you think is going to happen with Quinn and Mercedes? Let me know what you thought about the chapter in a review, I love reading what you think. Till next time-tdminor86**


	6. Confrontations

**AN: So I am updating again. ** **Thanks so much for all the wonderful responses from the last chapter.**** I decided to go ahead and finish this story up since there is only like three chapters left including this one. After that I will take a mini break from writing and then work on my other two stories. Ok so this chapter is heavy, a ton of thing s will be revealed so brace yourselves. ****Don't forget to review and thanks to my wonderful beta Rose. Love ya girl. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: **Confrontations**

* * *

"Hello Mercedes, I think it's about time we had ourselves a little talk don't you?"

"I think so too."

She stepped aside never taking her eyes off her company as they made their way inside.

"So what shall we talk about?" She asked.

"Let's start with you fucking my husband for all those months."

Mercedes sat down and stared at the woman in front of her as she prepared herself for the confrontation she was dreading ever since that night with Sam on the balcony.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Quinn said as she took in the look on her husband's mistress face. "I've known all about Sam's little affair with you for a while now. I must admit going after a girl like you, he must have been desperate. No wonder he kept you a secret."

"What do you want Quinn? I don't have time for some argument over what happened between Sam and me." Mercedes had to concentrate on the fact that both she and Quinn were expecting in order not to punch this girl's lights out.

"But you're going to make time. I sat back for months while you fuck my husband, you owe me your time at least."

"What do you want an explanation? Why I did it? How many times or how long it had been going on? If you claim to know so much than you should already know everything there is to know about what went down between Sam and I."

"I want what I deserve!" She said loudly. "I want you to get what you deserve as well. I didn't say a word when I found out about your fling and why didn't I? I didn't because I was ok with it, content even. I didn't mind the secret meetings at hotels, or his sneaking off in the middle of the night to go to your condo. I didn't mind the phone calls and text messages, or the love letters and pictures. It was all fine because all you were was the other woman, nothing more and even though you were sleeping with Sam I knew you and him both were suffering on the inside. You, because you would never be me the wife, the one who the world saw that he loved and adored, cherished."

"But he didn't." Mercedes interrupted her. "He didn't love, adore, and cherished you. It was all a lie, he loved me just like I loved him and he told me so countless times, every day that we were together."

"You actually think he meant it?" Quinn laughed. "He didn't love you; he loved what you could do for him. I wasn't giving him sex so he had to get it from someone else, you weren't the only one of his little paramours. He had plenty, you were just his favorite."

"I was the only one, I know it because he was with me so much when he wasn't with you he didn't have time to be with anyone else." Mercedes said confidently even though Quinn's statement made her second guess if maybe Sam did have other lovers besides her.

"Believe that lie if you want to. He traveled without me a lot and he would always make one of his little tramps go with him."

Mercedes knew she was lying now because whenever Sam had to travel without Quinn for a job he would always demand that she meet him wherever he was going and sometimes he even used that as an excuse for them to sneak away somewhere. She wasn't going to let her know she had caught her in a lie, she just prompted her to think she had won that point.

"Well it doesn't matter now, I've moved on and haven't thought about Sam in a while."

"Which brings me to my reason for visiting. Like I said before I was fine with you and Sam both suffering because I knew neither of you were going to get the happy ending you were hoping for together. But, now I see I may have been right about you not ending up together but wrong about the two of you getting your happy endings. As you may know Sam and I are going through a nasty divorce, but Sam seems to be happy with this whole new found way of living and he is slowly working his way back to the top of the modeling food chain. I will take care of him and his happiness later, but you I say right now is as good a time as any." Quinn had a manipulating look in her dark green eyes and Mercedes wasn't the least bit scared of what she thought she had planned on accomplishing by coming to see her.

"Is that supposed to be some type of threat to me? If so I hope you know I am not scared of you Quinn." Mercedes said standing her ground.

"But you should be. I always get what I want Mercedes, no matter what the cost or price I always win." Quinn sneered. "Now what I want from you is simple. You're gonna call off your engagement."

"Like hell I am!" Mercedes yelled. "I am not going to sit here and listening to you proceed to tell me what I am going to do. You can get to walking out of my door before you embarrass yourself." Mercedes said walking over to the front door, but when she turned around Quinn was still sitting there fixing the bottom of her dress, and then she flipped her hair as if Mercedes hasn't said two words to her.

"Are you through with you little hissing fit, if so we can continue with our conversation? As I was saying you are going to call off you engagement. You're gonna tell Finn that things are moving too fast, and you don't love him. Then you are going to say that you aren't moving to New York..."

Mercedes stood there and listened to Quinn's big plan of making her life miserable and the more she talked the more Mercedes realized that this bitch was actually crazy, like mental crazy, she needed some form of professional help because she had to be disturbed all the way. She had balls, Mercedes had to give her credit on that, but it still didn't change the fact that she was insane. Quinn snapping her fingers at Mercedes had brought her out of her daze and back to reality.  
"What makes you think that I will go along with something as foolish as calling off my wedding? I mean you have lost all your damn marbles. First you come here to take shots at me because Sam loved me without me even having to trap him into a relationship, then you are going to tell me that I am going to end my relationship with Finn. So my engagement ends, then what? What do you get out of all of this?"

"I get the life I was supposed to have in the first place. I get the fame, the family, the money, and the happiness. I get the love of a man who actually deserves it." Quinn replied. "If you don't, not only will I ruin your career but I'll ruin Sam's as well. I know you still care about him. How do you think it would look to have all of Hollywood know that I hired you to do a job and you sleep with my husband in return? Who's to say that people wouldn't question how many other client's husbands you've slept with. You and I both know all it takes is a little bit of gossip whether it is true or not for something like this to spread like wildfire. This can end badly not only for you and Sam, but Finn as well."

Mercedes couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Oh my God, you want Finn. You really are a basic bitch. You think that if I leave Finn he'll want you? I'm must be imagining things because this is crazy."

"No it isn't. It's actually very logical."

"How so? What's your big plan, huh? I break Finn's heart and you swooped in and pick up the pieces?"

"Something like that. I haven't worked out all of the kinks yet but it won't take long for him to fall for me." Quinn said simply. "Finn and I would work out just fine. An ideal couple."

"You really are crazy. Finn will **NEVER **fall for you. Just like you tried to get Sam to fall in love with you, you are going to fail. He only stayed with you as long as he did because he had no choice."

"Are you slow, did you hear what I said?" Quinn asked her. "I. Always. Win. I never lose Mercedes especially to some overweight half ass event planner. Someone who isn't even as pretty as me."

"So that's what this is all about? You're mad because not only does one, but two sexy ass men want me and I didn't even have to try to get them both to love me. Especially Sam, you were with him for a very long time and he still didn't want you, like you wanted him. I talked to Sam one time and he loved me more than he ever did you in these last two years. He almost died because he lost me and all he ever wanted to do was get away and free himself from you."

"Shut up!" Mercedes could see Quinn's tough facade starting to fade so she kept egging her on.

"Now I am about to marry someone who is everything a girl like you looks for in a man, who accepted me flaws and all while you are on the brink of being lonely, and single. Your last movies flopped, and add the fact that you are pregnant only points to your career growing stale. It must suck to be you. Admit it Quinn you're jealous of me, of what I have? Admit it."

"FINE! I refuse to sit back and watch as you get to live a happy life with the great guy while I got stuck with the drug addict, who couldn't even kill somebody right the first time!" Quinn screamed not realizing what she had said.

"And there it is." Mercedes said with three slow claps.

"There what is?" Quinn asked confused.

"One of the reasons why I not scared of anything you do to me. I'm not calling off my engagement to Finn and here's why. You think you're the only one who knows some shit?"

"You silly little girl, you have nothing on me." Quinn said her arrogance returning. "You will do as I say or I will call my dear friend Perez with a tell-all exclusive." She said standing up to leave. "You have twenty four hours."

Mercedes stood in front of her door and locked it. Quinn steps falter when she notice the action and she stood in place for a second as Mercedes pulled a file from behind a stack of books on a bookshelf in her living room. She walked over towards Quinn and threw the file down on the coffee table.

"You go ahead with your interview with Perez, Quinn and while you are at it why don't you tell him that the baby you are carrying isn't Sam's." Mercedes took in the shock expression on Quinn's face. She couldn't help smiling on the inside. "Like I said you aren't the only one who knows some shit. You aren't going to say a single word to Perez or any type of press. You're going to give Sam the divorce he wants."

"Why's that?" She said nervously.

"Because I have way more stuff on you than you have on me." Mercedes said smugly. "See Quinn, my mother was a very wise woman. She told me a saying a long time ago, if you plan on getting dirty make sure you have a backup pair of clothes."

"You don't know everything there is to know about Sam and I. Sam isn't as innocent as you put him out to be. He killed my mother." She said upset. "Your precious Sam is a killer."

"No he didn't, you said so yourself." Mercedes walked over to where she was standing until they were face to face. "Sam didn't kill your mother Quinn...you did."

The look on Quinn's face confirmed that the information Mercedes had received was correct. She look like all the life had left her body and her skin was as pale as a ghost.

"What the hell kind of poor logic is that?" Quinn asked her, cold bitch glare returning. "You don't know anything. You're a liar and a whore."

"Let me make things clear for you Barbie. Just because we are both pregnant doesn't mean I won't slap the crazy out your ass. Here's how things are about to go, you are going to give Sam that divorce and leave him and me the hell alone. Because if you don't not only will I expose who your real baby daddy is, but I will also expose the truth about how you killed your mother." Mercedes threatened.

"You have no proof!" Quinn spat.

"Does the name Joe Hart ring a bell?" Quinn eyes grew large answering Mercedes' question. "Yeah I know all about you drugging your mother and preying on Joe's weakness when he caught you. You knew he was about to lose everything. He was a single father struggling to make ends meet and you paid him half of your mother's insurance money just for him to keep quiet and take the fall. You knew he wouldn't serve any jail time, just lose his nursing license for mistakenly giving her the wrong dose."

"How do you know this?" Quinn asked worriedly. "He had to drain his savings to pay for his debts. He had nothing left. If anything I kept him from losing his home and kept his children from becoming orphans."

"Is that what you think you did? You made his life worse. He has had to live with the guilt of knowing what truly happened to her. He has spent the last few years trying to right his wrong. He became a pastor, he helps out his community by volunteering to help the poor and needy. He does everything in his power to make sure his daughters never grow up to become the young woman he met six years ago."

Quinn scoffed and said "boo hoo I didn't make him go along with it."

"You preyed on his weaknesses just like you did Sam. Speaking of Sam, all these years you had him believing he killed your mother, how many times have you used that to taunt or torture him? Then you come here tonight calling both of us wrong because we are cheaters when you have been having an affair with your movie director Will Shuester.

Quinn gasped.

"Yeah I know about that as well. That's his baby you are carrying. This isn't the first time you have been pregnant either, you had a baby when you were a freshman but daddy helped you hide that as well. As far as how do I know about your affair, you know that little bed and breakfast you and Will sneak off to in Ohio?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"My godparents own it. How do you think it's going to look when the world finds out that you, America's supposedly sweetheart have been sleeping with one of the world's most accomplished Peace Ambassador's husband. Emma Shuester is a well-known equal rights activist and with all her work and philanthropy with breast cancer, autism, hunger, and AIDS in Africa, she makes Mother Teresa look like a community service worker. To top it off isn't she battling lupus? How awful does that make you look? Let me guess, he made you empty promises about how he was going to leave her for you and it was just a matter of time before you guys got together but it turned out to be all lies. That is probably why you had sex with Sam, so he could think he was the father. I'm guessing he called you and told you it was over between the two of you which is why you are so desperate to try to get Finn."

Mercedes saw Quinn eyes glint from the tears she was fighting to hold back.

"You're pathetic Quinn and this whole thing you have for destroying people's lives to get what you want is sickening. You need serious help and I hope you get it. But you and I shouldn't have any reason to cross paths again after tonight got that? So if you don't mind getting the hell out of my condo I am already late to my engagement party."

Quinn made her way to Mercedes front door but when she passed by her she glared violently at her and before she made it completely out of the door she turned back around and told Mercedes this wasn't over.

* * *

Finn had called Mercedes three more times before she finally made it to the party forty-five minutes late. Several thoughts had floated around in his mind of where she could've been. At first he panicked thinking something had happened to her. _Was she in a car accident, did she get stuck in traffic?_ But the one thought he tried to push the farthest in the back of his mind was taunting, screaming at him, making its presence known. After seconds more of fighting it away it rang loud and clear _what if she is with him?_ _What if she decided to run away again like before?_  
_  
_  
He reached for his phone to call her a fourth time when he saw her enter and he breathed a sigh of relief. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, immediately when she made her way to him.

"I was so worried about you. You told me twenty minutes almost an hour ago."

"I'm fine. I couldn't find my other pair of shoes so I had to do some last minute adjustments. I'm sorry I'm late but I'm here now." Mercedes said and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Mercedes!" She heard her name being squealed. "Congratulations honey bee."

"Thanks Tina! I love everything! You really out did yourself this time." Mercedes said hugging her maid of honor and new business partner. She had offered Tina a share of her business and she happily agreed. "Thanks so much for planning this for us."

"No problem, I'm glad you like it. I was a little nervous about doing it." Tina said.

"Well don't be because we love it." Finn said putting his arm around Mercedes waist. "All three of us." He used his other hand to rub Mercedes' growing belly.

Tina watched as the couple drifted off into their own little world, and with a roll of her eyes, told them she was going to find Mike. Mike was the kicker for the 49ers and also Finn's best man. She met him when she went with Mercedes to the Super Bowl and just like Mercedes and Finn they have been inseparable ever since.

* * *

Quinn made it to her home she once shared with Sam. She had been crying the whole drive home and when she made it inside she ran downstairs to a hidden safe she had. After fumbling over the combination a few times, she finally got the safe open. She reached inside and pulled out a black photo album. She rummaged through the pages until she found the picture of her, a little tiny baby girl, and her old high school sweetheart Rory Flanagan. She had just given birth to a little girl named Beth. The three of them were smiling and she wished for one second that she could rewind time and go back to that day. Where in that moment it was like time had stood still and nothing else in the world had mattered. She was at her happiest that day even with Beth's impending adoption and a secret looming over the three of them. Whenever Quinn was upset or pissed she found that this picture calmed her down. Mercedes had done a number on her when she brought up her past and she needed to something that this picture could not give her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. After the third ring she heard a male answer on the other line.

"Hello."

"I want to see her." Quinn said with more tears filling her green eyes.

"Quinn? What the hell are you calling me for?"

"Puck! I need to see her, I made a mistake and I really need to see my baby girl." She cried.

"No! You gave up your rights to her when you signed those papers at that hospital. I begged you to tell the truth about her being mine and to let my mother and I take care of her, but you didn't want to do that. I even tried to contact you when her adoptive mother got sick and you remember what you told me?" Puck asked.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I...was..." Quinn tried to reason with him but he just continued like she hadn't even spoken.

"You said she wasn't your responsibility and to never dial your number again. I gave you plenty of chances to be in our daughter's life and what did you do? You chose your career and a glamorous lifestyle over your own daughter so as far as Beth and I are concerned Lucy Fabray died a long time ago and neither one of us wants anything to do with Quinn Fabray-Evans. You are expecting another child soon so try not to ruin this child's life so good luck with that. Goodnight Quinn and to quote you, don't ever dial my number again." Puck said angrily and hung up.

"Puck Please!" She begged but she heard the beep signaling the call had ended.

Quinn threw her phone and the photo book in anger. She knew she burnt her bridge with Noah all those years ago when she threatened to get him sent back to jail after he threatened to expose the truth about him being Beth's father and Quinn being pregnant. She along with Puck, Rory, and Quinn's parents were the only ones to know that she was expecting. After her fifth month her parents pulled her out of school and said she was sick and needed to go to a special facility for treatment. She had spent the next three and a half months being home schooled by her mom and sitting at home. She and Rory's parents agreed with her decision to put the little girl up for adoption much to Noah's protest.

Quinn's once perfect life was starting to spiral out of control. She didn't have any family besides her father whom she cut all ties with once her mother died and her check for the insurance money cleared. Sam was no longer speaking to her and her agent informed her this morning that there hadn't been any calls for her to be considered for any up and coming roles. The only buzz factor she had going for her right now was this stupid divorce. When Will refused to have any part of their unborn child's life she came up with plan to steal the shine from Mercedes. It made Quinn's blood boil to see that fat bitch getting the attention that she was supposed to be getting. She tried not to be bothered by it at first but when she saw her and Finn on the cover of People magazine being name the new 'it' couple, something snapped in her. Her plan was simple, to blackmail her with her affair with Sam, but she didn't expect for Mercedes to be as prepared as she was. Everything Mercedes said about her was true. From the affair with Will, to her mother's murder, to her unplanned pregnancy, it was all written there in black and white and for the first time in her life she had been out-schemed. Surprisingly, it didn't anger her like it should have, instead it just motivated Quinn to retaliate in the most viscous and heinous way. She was more than determined now to make sure Mercedes Jones life was a living hell.

* * *

The party had been in full swing for about an hour and a half now. Mercedes spent most of the time sipping a sprite and nibbling on the dozens of different party trays Tina had going around. Finn did most of the walking around thanking everyone for coming and showing their love and support. He gave Mercedes a strict order of staying off her feet only allowing her to do a walk through once and she had to sit for two songs for every one song she had got up to dance. She laughed as she watched her fiance' attempt to dance with some of his teammates. She made herself a mental note to teach that boy how to dance before the wedding.

Mercedes was happy, truly happy. At least that was the lie she kept telling herself. Finn did make her happy, and she was engaged to be his wife, but a small part of her felt like something wasn't right. She couldn't quite figure out what it was or who it involved, but she always trusted her gut instinct when it came to things like this. She didn't have any doubts that Finn would be the perfect substitute father to her unborn daughter, but she felt like jumping into this marriage with him would prove to be a mistake.

"Mercy Me, where's your head at?" Blaine asked as he took in the blank stare on her face. He had been watching her facial expression go from happy, to curious, to serious, to worried, and now blank.

"Nowhere I'm just thinking about the wedding." She answered.

"You mean mistake." Kurt mumbled sipping his champagne and receiving a jab from his husband that went unnoticed by Mercedes.

"What was that Kurt?" She asked.

"He asked where's the steak?" Blaine covered for him.

"Oh I'm sure it will make its way back over here. Blaine can I ask you a question?"

"Sure babe anything."

"Even though your friend didn't find anything on Finn, do you think I may be rushing into this? I mean do you think I'm wrong for not telling Sam?"

"I can only to tell you to do what you think is right in your heart. Both Kurt and I decided that we aren't going to get involve with your affairs from this day on. We both told you our opinions in the situation and now whether or not you take our advice, ultimately it's up to you."

"That's a real safe answer. _Do what you heart wants._What if my heart is confused?"

"I don't know babe, I just don...excuse me." Blaine looked through the crowd and took off down the stairs leaving both Mercedes and Kurt to stare after him.

Mercedes had become curious as to why he just took off like that but she got a text from him a minute later saying that he needed her help with a small surprise for Kurt and to meet her by the private bathrooms. She fed Kurt some story about going to ask Tina a question and he bought it pouring him another glass of champagne. When Mercedes made it to the back where Blaine was standing she became a little suspicious.

"What kind of surprise requires us to meet by the restroom Blaine?" She asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, I promise I didn't know this was going to happen but it is for your own good." He said and before she could ask him what he was talking about he pushed a startled Mercedes into the restroom and closed the door, but he didn't go in with her.

Mercedes could feel a presence behind her and when she turned around Sam was there. She opened her mouth to say something but his finger was on her lips to quiet her. He pushed up against her and her breath hitched. Why did he have to smell so damn good? He slid his other hand through her arm reaching behind her and she heard the lock on the door click. They were quiet for an undetermined amount of time, taking in each other. His smoldering green eyes roamed her entire body making her uncomfortable and aroused at the same time. He looked different. Gone was the sick looking rehab Sam she had last saw, but also missing was the Sam she first knew. His whole demeanor had changed and she could tell without him saying a single word. There was this confidence that wasn't there before and is it possible for him to get even sexier? He had some scruff that on any other man she would have deem unattractive but on him, it had her panties on the verge of being ruined.

"Mercedes."

And just like that on the verge became full on soaked at the sound of him saying her name. His voice was deeper, damn near sex itself and she could feel her throat going dry.

"God, I missed you." He said barely above a whisper, not moving from up against her and she could feel his lips brushed hers softly.

Her eyes shut automatically and if anyone was to ever ask, she would take the lie of blaming her pregnancy hormones for her next actions to her grave as she crashed her lips into his. The feel of his lips was better than any silk or smooth touch she had ever experience before. She kissed him without a care of the outside world and at that moment all that mattered was what was going on in that bathroom. She moaned in his mouth when his tongue found hers and his hands squeezed her ass gently. She wanted him, no fuck that needed him, and she reached for his pants only to be stopped. He stepped back breaking their kiss and she scolded him for actually trying to be the responsible one for once.

"I didn't come here for that Mercedes." Sam said catching his breath.

"What...do you want then?"

"I wanna know if you were ever going to tell me that the baby you are carrying was mine?" He asked bitterly.

Mercedes semi happiness quickly faded into anger and shock. Anger because she now knew what Blaine meant about being sorry he was a lying snitch, and shock because Sam knew the truth.

"I...I...I don't know." She answered honestly. "I just did what I thought was best."

"By keeping me from my child!" He yelled.

"You were in such a bad place in your life and I wasn't sure that you would be able to handle the responsibility of being a father and also at the time I thought you were expecting a child with Quinn and I was furious."

"I know I've done some fucked up things in the past Mercedes, I won't deny that, but do you think those things are so bad that I don't deserve to raise my own child?" He said hurt. "Did you honestly believe that I would do anything to jeopardize the life of our unborn baby or treat yours different from Quinn's? Have I ever given you any reason to view me as an unfit parent?"

"Well, no."

"Then why lie about Finn being the father? Why use the fact of Quinn being pregnant also as motive for you to carry on with this ridiculous charade? I would never treat any of my children differently just because of our fucked up situation."

"I don't know Sam, ok! I wasn't thinking straight! Finn was so supportive and willing to be this fantastic partner in my child's life and with him I saw security, a normal life. I panicked when Quinn announce her pregnancy and I know it was dumb but I was so hurt by it Sam." Mercedes said crying.

"There you go again with the doubt. I never loved anyone more than I loved you, Mercedes. I filed for divorce from Quinn the day after you first came to visit me. Before I even found out there was a baby and after I found out it didn't change a damn thing. I still wanted to go through with it because I wanted you."

"I'm sorry Sam, I should have told you. I shouldn't have doubted for one second that you wouldn't be able to handle being a father."

Sam hated seeing her like this and he closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly to his chest. She broke down even more when Sam hugged her. He was right and she knew it. He always talked to her about what he wanted to do when he became a dad and she let her own selfishness cloud her judgment. After a few moments she heard Sam call her name.

"Yeah?" She choked out.

"What did you mean earlier?" He asked with her still wrapped in her arms.

"About what?"

"Earlier you said at the time you _**thought **_I was expecting a child with Quinn. What did you mean by that?"

Mercedes looked up at Sam and she fought with her conscious to tell him what he didn't know. After a couple more seconds of debating it over she finally spoke.

"I need to tell you something."

Mercedes began to tell Sam everything that Shannon had found out about Quinn. She told him about the baby being Will's and her past skeletons in her closet and she had to hold a weeping Sam who fell to his knees, when she confessed that he actually didn't kill Judy Fabray but it was Quinn instead. The whole time she held him she thought about everything that Sam had been through. She thought about their affair and all of the ups and downs they went through. The love they shared and now because of that love there was going to be a baby. Her heart ache with sadness and swelled with love, passion, and desire for this man and Blaine's advice had suddenly made sense to her. He told her to do what was right in her heart and ever since that day on the balcony, Sam had been her heart. Even though it was bumpy at times, it didn't matter because she knew that eventually it was always going to work itself out.

"I'm calling off my engagement." She said breaking the silence.

"What?" Sam said looking up in her eyes.

"I can't marry Finn when my heart belongs to you. He's a great man Sam, and I don't want to hurt him, but marrying him knowing that I love you would be hurting him anyway."

Sam's response was a soul piercing kiss to the lips.

"Thank you! I love you Mercedes Jones, and as soon as my divorce is final which should be soon since now I know the truth about everything I'm going to marry you and make you mine officially." Sam said and kissed her softly on the lips again. "I owe you my life for finding out the truth. I'm never letting you go."

"I have to talk to Finn first. But as soon as I do I will be yours Sam, forever."

"You think he will react harshly when he finds out he's not the father?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No he knows it's yours, has since I told him I was pregnant. I didn't want to lie to him."

Sam laughed and Mercedes gave him a weird look.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"He knew it was mine and he lied to me anyway. Now I don't feel so bad about taking you from him."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam told Mercedes about Finn's surprised visit and telling Sam that he was the father. He saw the anger flash across Mercedes face and she asked him to help her up.

"I can't believe he lied. That's so wrong." Mercedes said upset. "I need to go and talk to him, I'm sure he is probably having a heart attack worrying where I'm at. Plus I left my phone on the table." Mercedes said and kissed and hugged Sam one more time. "I'll call you when I finish up with Finn and you can meet me at my condo."

"Sounds like a plan. Be careful."

"I will." Mercedes said and opened the door scaring Blaine as he almost fell in from having his ear pressed to the door.

"Mercedes!" He said but was cut off by the icy cold glare she gave him.

"I will deal with you later." She said and walked off to find Finn.

"Thanks again for helping me." Sam told Blaine. "I was pretty sure I was on my own when I showed up here tonight."

"No problem I knew she was making a huge mistake so I was glad I could help, I'm just glad you decided to be so reckless and show up I almost thought I was hallucinating when I saw you walk in the door."

"So I guess it was you who sent me the letter and sonogram."

"What letter, what sonogram?" Blaine asked completely confused.

"Never mind it's not important." Sam said. "Thanks again I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." A still confused Blaine said and went to find his husband.

Just as she expected when she found Finn he rushed her. He asked her a million questions about what happened to her and after she calmed him down she told him she was ready to go because they needed to talk.

"I don't like the sound of that, I'm having a good time I'm not ready to go yet. What do we need to talk about that can't wait?"  
"The fact that you went to see Sam and didn't tell me, also about how you lied and told him you were the father."

"You're right let's go somewhere and talk." Finn said grabbing her hand and leading her to the exit.

The two past Blaine who made it to their table just as they were headed out.

"You sent Sam Mercedes' sonogram?" He asked Kurt.

"What no!" He replied to his husband's accusation. "Somebody sent Sam her sonogram? Wait how did you know that? Was Sam here?" Kurt said looking around.

"Yes he was, but now he is gone. Mercedes is calling off the wedding." Blaine said.

"Oh no, I gotta find Finn, he's going to need a friend." Mike said kissing Tina on the cheek before going after Finn.

"Thank heavens." Kurt said clutching his chest and breathing a sigh of relief.

"I know you sent that letter Kurt you don't have to lie, although I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me." Blaine said.

"Oh my goddess! I didn't send Sam a damn thing Blaine. Why wouldn't I tell you if I did? Think about it."

"Well if you didn't send it then who did?" Blaine asked.

"I did."

Blaine and Kurt turned their attention to the little Asian girl sitting across from them.

* * *

Mercedes and Finn were walking to the parking lot where Mercedes car was located. She was going to tell him the truth about everything and warn him about Quinn just in case she tries to carry out with crazy her plan. The two were so busy fussing with one another that they didn't see someone hiding two cars down from her vehicle. They were standing by the driver side of her car talking when the hidden person ran towards them. Finn was the first to react because of his intuition from being an athlete.

"Mercedes!" He yelled and two shots were fired.

Finn jumped pushing Mercedes into the door of her car and she fell to the ground. The shooter dropped his gun and ran down the dark parking lot.

"Oh my God." Mercedes said as she crawled to where Finn was lying on the ground. "Finn, baby please!" She cradled him to her chest he had a bullet in the chest and neck.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! Mercedes screamed. "Hold on Finn please don't die on me! I'm so sorry hold on, you're going to be okay." She cried rocking him back and forth in his arms. "HELP US!"

"MERCEDES!"

Mercedes looked up and saw Mike running towards them.

"Oh god what happened?"

"Somebody just shot him, he just shot him." She said and Mike called 911.

* * *

When the assailant made it around the corner he pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"I fucked up." He said in the phone.

"What do you mean you fucked up?"

"I mean I fucked up big time."

"Rick, what the hell did you do? It was simple."

"I waited; I waited just like you said. When she came out I aimed at her and pulled the trigger. But he pushed her out of the way and I shot him instead. I panicked and I drop the gun and ran." He said hysterically. "I fucking shot him."

"What the fuck do you mean you shot _**him**_? Who did you shoot?"

"Finn Hudson, Quinn! I shot the wrong person."

* * *

**AN: I know you hate me for ending in another cliffie but it was getting really long. I had to sorry. So much happened this chapter. We found out all of Quinn's dirty little secrets, Sam found out about them as well. Mercedes chose Sam. Tina sent the letter and her and Mike are together. Quinn is an evil, crazy, bitch and Puck's daughter is hers. Oh yeah, and Finn took two bullets for Mercedes. Tell me what you think of all of this craziness that happened in the chapter in a review. I can't wait to read what you think is going to happen and let me know if you think Finn is going to survive? Till next time-tdminor86**


	7. You Dug Your Grave

**Hello again! Sorry it has been a minute since I last updated but I have some real life things going on and a small case of writer's block. Well I'm back now so first I want to thank everyone for all of the love I received last chapter I really appreciate it a lot. So on to chapter seven this is the final chapter but no worries I will do an epilogue. Thanks to my lovely beta Rose for making sure my writing is understandable for you all to read. So here's chapter seven I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review please.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters or I'll be rich.

* * *

Chapter 7: **You Dug Your Grave….**

* * *

_"Officials say that there has been a suspect arrested in the case of the brutal shooting of NFL player Finn Hudson. Hudson twenty seven was shot twice when he jumped in front of his pregnant fiancé Mercedes Jones, after leaving their engagement party Friday night. Thirty two year old Rick Nelson was brought in for questioning by the police when witnesses spotted him fleeing the scene of the crime. While he was in custody, the LAPD obtained his fingerprints and it was later confirmed that the fingerprints on the weapon matched those of Nelson, prompting the warrant for his arrest. Today he was picked up outside of his home on the outskirts of East LA and he was booked and charged with the attempted murder of the Super Bowl MVP. We all know that Hudson is in the ICU and in critical condition and Detective David Martinez has let us know that Nelson's charge will change to first degree murder if the football star doesn't survive. No further information on the status of Hudson's condition or if the crime was premeditated could be given at this time. Stay tuned to Channel 5 news for any updates on this horrific crime and more regarding this case. This is Holly Holiday, Channel 5 news."_

Quinn was freaking out. She had been watching every news report and station for the past ten days hoping and praying that she wouldn't be linked to Finn's shooting. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Rick to do this type of job but she was desperate and she knew he would be the only one dumb enough to go along with it. She had been keeping a low profile trying to stay as far away from the media and paparazzi as possible making sure to not put any attention on her whatsoever. The first few days of the week she spent trying to calm Rick down from doing something stupid. His nervous behavior was starting to rub off on her and she was slowly losing her cool. But when the police asked Rick in for questioning a few days ago she flipped out. She couldn't risk him talking; she knew he had a tendency to ramble on when he felt like his back was against a wall. When he showed up later on that evening saying that they let him go, she began to go in planning mode. She had to think of a way to clear Rick's name so her name would be cleared as well. But if push came to shove and there wasn't a way out for him than she had no problem at all making it where he would take the fall while she remained out of it.

She thought she had everything worked out when she planned the hit on Mercedes, and when they had moved on to another suspect she thought it was all going to be fine. What she didn't expect was Rick dropping the damn gun and leaving it at the crime scene. When she turned on her television today and saw that he was arrested and was going to be charge she knew a shit storm was heading her way. She had to do something and do it fast or she was going to go down just like him.

* * *

217 and counting.

That was the number of times Tina, Blaine, and Kurt had said the phrase 'no comment' in the past ten days. The media were like hound dogs and relentless on their efforts to find out just a small detail on what was going on with Mercedes and Finn. Kurt and Blaine decided to stay in LA until things smoothed over. They checked out of their hotel suite and were currently staying at Mercedes' condo seeing that she hasn't left the hospital since Finn was admitted. After Finn was out of surgery and in recovery, the three of them were left with the task of keeping Mercedes worry free. They handled any and every thing that she may have had to deal with. Whether it was someone calling for an interview, reporters looking for her comments on the matter, or people calling with get well wishes for Finn, they took care of it.

"I can't take this anymore, I am about to lose my damn mind if I have to fight with another damn pap over getting too close to the building." Kurt snapped. "I mean Mercedes hasn't been here since Finn was shot, you would think they would catch on by now but obviously they lack the proper functioning brain cells."

"Babe we will get through this, things seem to be dying down a little bit the calls aren't as frequent as they were before."

Just as quickly as that statement left his mouth, the phone rang.

"Great, you jinxed us." Tina said annoyed as she picked up the ringing phone. "Hello Mercy's Planning. Ok, no I got it."

"Who was that?" Kurt asked when she hung up the phone.

"It's Sam he is outside and trying to get in." She answered walking to the office door and shoving reporters and paparazzi out the way.

Sam made his way through a back entrance where Kurt let him in while Tina kept the chaos up front busy and distracted. Once he was inside Blaine went outside to retrieve a yelling Tina from breaking one of the reporter's cameras.

"This is complete madness. I can't deal with those ignorant ass people any longer. I am done!" She yelled stalking back to the desk.

"The people out front are the least of our problems." Sam said grabbing the remote and turning the TV on to a news station. A report similar to the one Quinn had been watching earlier was on and showing a flustered Rick being escorted into the Los Angeles Police Department.

"So they caught the slimy bastard, good I'm glad." Kurt said. "I hope he rots in jail."

"Yea Sam, I saw this on the Internet earlier what's the big deal, they think it's some crazy fan who was pissed at Finn leaving the 49ers to go to the Giants." Tina said confused. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is he isn't some crazy fan, he's Quinn's idiot cousin. Quinn set him out to do this." Sam said. "I know she did, she had to have done this. It has her written all over it."

"Oh my God!" Blaine exclaimed. "I knew he looked familiar. He used to be her bodyguard when we worked Broadway together. I have seen him with her a couple of times before."

"No, she has gone too far. Why would she want to take Finn out." Kurt said.

"I am afraid she wasn't." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I think, better yet I just know that he was meant to shoot Mercedes."

"Oh hell no! That bitch has got to die!" Tina said reaching underneath her desk looking for something. She pulled put a black box and took a small key that was on the end of a necklace she was wearing. When she unlocked the box Sam notice a small pistol inside.

"No Tina this isn't going to solve anything." He said rushing over to a seething Tina, and shutting the box. "We have to find a way to link her to the crime that's the only way to make sure she gets what's she deserves."

"I don't understand why she would try to kill Mercedes." Tina said crying now. "What if Finn hadn't been there she could've have died, her and the baby."

"But she didn't and she is fine. Calm down." Sam said consoling her.

"It's not fucking fine." Blaine said. "Mercedes could be dead Sam, DEAD! She can't get away with this we have to do something."

"Do what Blaine, I don't know if you've noticed or not but it seems like no matter what happens Quinn is untouchable. How the hell do you expect us to attach her to this?" Kurt said on the verge of tears as well. "We are dealing with a professional manipulator here."

"No, we are dealing with a psychotic bitch that is going to get her just desserts." Blaine said upset. "I'm going to handle this." He said grabbing his keys.

"Blaine Anderson Hummel sit your ass down NOW!" Kurt fussed. "You aren't handling shit! What are you going to do huh, nothing but end up like Finn who is now fighting for his life?"

"I have to do something Kurt, this is Mercedes we are talking about. I just can't sit back all helpless like Quinn is the fucking Queen of England. Who is to say she doesn't try to take her out again?"

"She isn't that dumb, she won't make a play for her again. I know Quinn she is probably shitting bricks right now worried about if Rick will snitch on her." Sam said. "We have to treat this Quinn problem as delicately as possible or it will blow up in our faces."

"So we are going to just sit here and do nothing, while Quinn gets away with something else." Tina said stepping out of her embrace with Sam. "I'm with Blaine I say we go confront her and make her confess."

"And when she doesn't then what?" Sam asked.

"I beat it out of her." Tina said.

"Yeah one big detail you're forgetting Tina, she's kinda pregnant." Kurt said.

"Minor hurdle, I have my ways." Tina scoffed.

"We aren't beating up a pregnant woman no matter how loony she is." Sam said. "Now there is four of us I am sure we can come up with a good enough idea to link Quinn to Rick."

"Blaine where are you going?" Sam asked.

"A coffee and donuts run." He said gathering his shades to block the flashes outside. "If we are going to brainstorm I need food."

"Your ass is not the least bit slick, you aren't going anywhere." Kurt said.

"I'll go with him, I want to go and check on Mike and Mercedes anyway." Tina said grabbing her coat. "Anything else you may want?"

"No I'm fine, I'm just worried about Mercedes." Sam said.

"Hurry back." Kurt told them as they made their way out the front entrance.

"Please tell me that was just a lie to get away from them right?" Tina asked once they were in her car.

"Yes it was, Sam and Kurt are both stupid. If I know Quinn she is probably already ten steps ahead of us we have to stop her now."

"I am down for whatever you have planned."

"Good we need to make a small pit stop first."

* * *

Finn began to stir a little in his hospital bed. He eyes were still closed but he could hear the sound of a light snore immediately to his right and the faint sound of a television being flipped through the channels. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted to try to adjust them to the brightness of the room. His throat was dry and he could barely make out where he was at. He turned slowly to the sound of the snoring and saw Mercedes sitting in a large chair with her feet propped up in another chair in front of her. He looks towards the foot of his bed and saw the back of what looked like Mike's head and he used his foot to tap his ex-teammate and best friend on the shoulder.

Mike turned around in a flash and when he saw that Finn was awake he was next to his side within a mere second.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of me." Mike said with a smile on his face.

Finn tried to speak but all that came out was a cough and a weird sound so Mike went to the table and retrieved some water from a pitcher for him. He made a soft moan as the cool liquid slid down and coated his throat. He never knew water to taste so good. After a few more gulps the itchiness he had in his throat was disappearing.

"You look like how I feel." Finn said in a raspy whisper to Mike.

"How's that?"

"Like shit." He smiled and Mike smiled as well happy to see his friend doing ok. "How long have I been out?"

"Ten days."

"That long? Well I can say it was some of the best sleep I ever had." Finn joked. "How long have you and Mercedes been here?"

"Ten days." Mike answered.

"What? She has been sleeping in that chair for ten days. That can't be comfortable for her."

"Actually she has been in that chair for eight days. They offered to put you in a more luxurious room but we told them no. We both knew you would kill us if we allowed them to give you special treatment."

"Damn right. Just cause I am rich doesn't mean I have to act or be treated all stuffy. Wait, you said she was in the chair for eight days, where was she for the other two?"

"She had to be admitted the first two day because she was complaining about her shoulder and lower back hurting. When she told the doctor you shoved her into her car they became worried and asked to check her out. She refused at first, but her friends and I convinced her to let the doctor see her and he kept her for two days. He wanted to keep her longer but she wasn't having it. She wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Yeah she can be so stubborn sometimes." Finn said looking at her adoringly.

"Finn do you...I mean...did you guys..." Mike stuttered nervously.

"I know we are not getting married." Finn said answering Mike's unasked question.

"Oh."

"I remember most of what happen up till I getting shot."

"What happened, did you know the guy who was trying to kill you?"

"That's the thing; I don't think he was trying to shoot me." Finn admitted looking towards Mercedes to make sure she was still asleep. "He pointed the gun directly at her."

OOOOOOOOO

_"What do you want to talk about Mercedes that couldn't wait until after our party?" Finn asked her as they waited for valet to bring him his car._

_"You lied to me Finn, why would you go see Sam? What reason did you have to tell him that the baby I was carrying was yours?" _

_"I went to see him when you ran off, I was desperate and I didn't know what to do so I figured he might know."_

_"Why would I go somewhere and tell Sam my whereabouts, what kind of sense does that make?"_

_"I don't know, I had a suspicion that you were with him."_

_"In rehab? Unbelievable." Mercedes scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Finn why would I do something like that huh?"_

_"I don't know! Maybe because ever since we have been together something that has to do with Sam always gets in the way." He said loudly and some of the other patrons waiting on their cars were starting to stare._

_"We weren't together anymore and no matter what type of insecurities you may or may not have still didn't give you permission to tell him that lie."_

_"You're right it didn't, but I just wanted things between the two of you to be over and done with for good. Also it made me mad to see that even though he was as fucked up as he was, you still loved him." Finn confessed. "So I said that to hurt him."_

_"Real classy Finn. Ugh where the hell is your car!" Mercedes said walking away from the line._

_"Where are you going?" Finn said chasing after her._

_"I parked in the back parking lot, I am tired of waiting let's just go to my car." _

_"Where were you Mercedes?" Finn asked. "Just before you came back to the table and I was looking for you, where were you?"_

_Mercedes turned around and she and Finn almost collided into each other. She could see the accusations written all over his face. She couldn't lie to him and now that she had a reason to be angry with him she still couldn't even be mad knowing what she was going to tell him._

_"I was...I was with Sam." She said truthfully._

_"I fucking knew it!" Finn shouted. "Now who's the liar?" _

_"I'm sorry ok, I was going to tell you when we talked."_

_"Did you sleep with? No wait, have you been seeing him this whole time?" _

_"No! I have been nothing but honest with you Finn up until a few minutes ago. I haven't seen Sam since the last time I saw him in rehab. I can't believe you think I slept with him."_

_"Well I don't know what to believe with you anymore." He said and started walking towards the parking lot again._

_"Finn wait, I need to tell you something."_

_"Save it let's just go to your condo or something and then we will sort this out." _

_"I can't marry you!" Mercedes didn't know why in the hell she had just blurted that out but she did. The minute it left her mouth she regretted it when she saw the way Finn's back had tensed up. He didn't turn around but just keep walking. "Finn say something please?"_

_"What do you want me to say?" He said when they made it to her car. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew it! You're going back to him aren't you?"_

_Before Mercedes could answer Finn noticed a man point a gun directly at Mercedes. He felt like time had slowed down. At that precise moment he didn't care if she was just breaking up with him, he still cared for her and he had to protect her, even if she was just going to end up going home to Sam. So he panicked and pushed her out of the way._

_OOOOOOOOOO_

Mike stared wide eyed at Finn as he told him what happened. Why would someone want to kill Mercedes? Finn must have read his mind because he said he hadn't had a clue why someone would want to hurt her.

"She isn't with him anymore." Mike said after the two sat in silence for a few seconds.

"What?" Finn said confused.

"He was here when she was a patient and Tina told me Mercedes told Sam she couldn't be with him." Mike informed Finn. "Yea Tina thinks she feels guilty about you getting shot. She said something about her owing you her life, and there was no way she could leave you now."

"She doesn't owe me anything."

"Who doesn't owe you anything?" Mercedes asked, sitting up and looking at the two gentlemen sitting next to her. She stretched and yawn before standing up to hug Finn. "I'm so happy to see you're awake."

"I'm happy to see you too Mercedes." Finn said.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee and call Tina and let her know you are awake." Mike said getting up to leave and giving them some privacy.

Once Mike had left the room shutting the door behind him, Mercedes hugged Finn again, only this time she stayed embraced to him longer and he could hear her sniffle in his arms. He rubbed one of his arms down her back and she lost her control. She went from sniffling to full on crying now.

"Mercedes what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I was so scared that you were going to die. This was all my fault. I should have been the one laying here in this bed not you."

"Hey, don't say that. I am fine and you are not to blame."

"But I am. I am being punished for ending things with you." She cried. "If I wouldn't have been so weak and choose Sam then we would have still been at that party and not leaving early. We would be married and in New York and safe."

"You don't know that Mercedes, who's to say that whoever it was wasn't waiting on us to leave. He could've still been out there."

"I broke up with Sam."

"I know, Mike told me and I think you are going to regret that decision."

"No I'm not; I wanna be with you Finn. I want to get married and move to New York." She said smiling at him, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. He could hear the reservation in her voice.

"That's nice to hear you say that Mercedes, but I know you don't mean it."

"But I do." She argued. "I wanna marry you Finn, I love you."

"But I don't wanna marry you." Finn said. "This, us, isn't going to work."

* * *

Rick Nelson was waiting in an interrogation room for his court appointed lawyer to show up. He decided against speaking until someone to represent him had showed up. He was fucked and he knew it. The evidence against him was enough for a guilty verdict and he wasn't sure if he could breathe. He knew when Quinn called him ten days ago she was up to no good. But she had offered him two hundred and fifty grand to take someone out and he couldn't say no. He didn't asked questions even though he had his suspicions of why she wanted him to kill Finn Hudson's fiancé and she needed him to do it that night. He almost didn't go through with it when he remembered she was pregnant but Quinn said something about her being far along enough for them to save the baby as long as he didn't shoot her in the stomach. He popped a few pills and downed a couple shots of whiskey and went to the spot where Quinn told him they would be at and waited.

"Rick Nelson?" A short, glasses wearing, young man with a huge Jew fro asked him as he entered the room.

"Yeah, what!" Rick said rudely scaring the young man.

"I'm… your attorney… Jacob Ben Israel." He stammered.

"You have got to be shitting me. You, this is a joke right?"

"No...no sir."

"Fuck this. Guard! Guard!" Rick said standing up and walking to the door.

"What Mr. Nelson?"

"Can I have my phone call?" He asked.

"Yeah whatever." The officer said and escorted him to a phone. "You have five minutes." The man said and walked away.

* * *

Mercedes cried the entire way to her office. She didn't know why she was so upset with Finn breaking things off with her because she knew everything he said was true. She knew he was right when he said she didn't love him but she loved Sam instead. He told her he could tell by the way she acted after she went to visit him, or how her whole demeanor changed whenever she would see his face on a magazine or on television. She told him that she wouldn't go back to him regardless of whatever decision Finn was making and he told her that not only would she be torturing herself, but Sam, and their unborn child as well.

She cried heavily when he told her that despite their argument and the fact that she was calling off their wedding, it didn't change anything. He still would have taken that bullet for her 100 times over because that was just who he was. He made her promised that she would be happy even if it was with Sam and the minute he didn't treat her right he vowed to kick his pretty boy ass. She laughed at that comment and told him that she promises to be happy. She then asked him if he thought they could be friends after all of this and he said give him some time but he couldn't see why they couldn't be.

By the time she pulled up to her office which was still swarming with reporters and paparazzi, she had stopped crying. She called Kurt and told him to meet her at the back entrance so she could get in but when she went to the door she was met by Sam instead. She hadn't spoken to him since that day in the hospital and she was a little scared of what to say to him. He gave her a serious look and she felt like crying again. He didn't say anything to her, as he moved out of her way and walked back over to a couch she had against a wall. Kurt gave her a sympathetic hug and called someone on his phone.

She went over to where Sam was sitting and pretending to read an old issue of some gossip magazine. She sat down and stared at the side of his head thinking of what to say to him. He was furious and she knew it. She gave him everything he wanted and she turned around and took it back the next day. She felt awful for doing him like that but her guilt for Finn getting hurt was far worse.

"Sam I know you're mad at me but I thought I was doing what was right." She said trying to get his attention. He didn't respond so she decided to try again. "Finn's awake. I told him that we could still get married if he wanted." She saw Sam's jaw tighten at that and she quickly finished. "But he told me we couldn't because I was still in love with you, and you know what? He was right. I do still love you Sam, I just thought I needed to be with Finn because he took a bullet for me. But he assured me that I didn't owe anything." She was rambling on and Sam kept flipping through the pages of the magazine. She felt her tears coming, this day was just fantastic, first she lost Finn and now it looked like she lost Sam as well.

Sam could see Mercedes on the verge of a breakdown so he decided to put her out of her misery and talk to her.

"I wasn't mad at you Mercedes, I was hurt. You made me so happy when you told me we could be together and then just like that you changed your mind knowing it was a lie." He said turning to face her. "I love you so much and it seemed like you didn't care about what losing you meant to me. I hate what happen to Finn and I'll admit I was jealous, but Mercedes I would've given anything to be the one to take the bullet for you. Thank god Rick is such a sucky shot and the second bullet only grazed his neck but, I was just scared shitless that I lost the two of you." He said rubbing her belly.

"This is so screwed up Sam, I love you too. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just need to get myself situated and I need some time to figure things out. Would I be asking too much of you to wait for me?"

"No, because you have been waiting for me since day one." He said and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Blaine this is the fifteenth time I have called you. I know it is not taking you and Tina three hours to go get coffee and donuts. You better not be doing something stupid! Call me NOW!" She heard Kurt say into the phone and slam it down on the counter.

"Where's Blaine and Tina" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sam said worriedly.

* * *

Quinn had just got off the phone with a pissed off Rick. Why would he call me? Is he trying to get me caught up? He asked her to hire him a bad ass attorney with the quarter million dollars she owed him and she told him she didn't owe him shit because he didn't do what he was hired to do. He then said he was going to confess about her part in the whole thing, so she caved and said fine I'll see what I can do. She told him what he wanted to hear but she wasn't going to actually do it. Who was going to believe him?

He had no proof, plus he had priors, and she had no known connection to Mercedes or Finn. She used a prepaid cell phone which she burned to contact him, and she never wired a dime to him. She had everything sorted and add the fact that a celebrity like herself would get involved with a criminal like Rick was highly doubtful. She set back on her sofa and was softly rubbing her belly when she heard her doorbell ring. She was nervous at first thinking it was the police or something but when she peeked through her peephole she was surprise by who she saw.

"Oh my God Blaine Anderson what do I owe the pleasure of this visit it has been so long." She said stepping aside to let him in.

"Well I was in town for an audition and I thought it would be nice to see you." He said stepping in.

"How thoughtful of you, can I offer you something to drink?" She gestured Blaine to the couch and he took the nearest seat by the door.

"No I'm fine."

"So how's the Broadway life treating you?"

It took everything in Blaine to sit there and play nice with Quinn. He could taste the bile rising up in his throat and he had to fold his hands in his lap to keep from choking this hoe in front of him. "Good, it is going really good. I'm going to be doing Billy Flynn in Chicago for a couple of weeks so I am excited about that."

"Really, how wonderful is that." She said and he could tell her enthusiasm was as real as his wanting to be there with her.

"How's life going, I heard about the divorce. It must be awful him filing for divorce while you are carrying his child."

"Let's not talk about my sleaze of a soon to be ex-husband. Other than that I have no complaints."

"I heard Will Shuester is riding you that must be fun."

"What?!" Quinn said her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"I said I heard Will Shuester is doing some writing for you, a role or something. He must have enjoyed working with you on that last movie you did together. You must have left quite an impression."

"Um...yea...he is a great writer and director. Are you sure I can't get you something to drink?"

"I'm sure, but there is something you could do for me." Blaine said standing up.

"What can I do for you?" She said.

"Well, I was thinking, we play a little game Quinn." Blaine said walking back to Quinn's door.

"A game? What kind of game?"

"The game where you have thirty seconds to tell me why I shouldn't let my associate Tina here shoot you like you had Rick attempt to do to my best friend Mercedes." Blaine said opening the door and sure enough Tina was standing on the other side pointing a gun at a stunned and very scared Quinn. "30, 29, 28..."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Do you think Rick is going to give them Quinn's name? Also, I do not know for a fact if a baby can be saved if the mother is far enough along and is killed. I just put that in there to show how stupid and gullible Rick is for believing Quinn. Finn lived and he talked some sense in Mercedes, again. Tina and Blaine were on some gangsta type shit but they got their reasons behind it. Mercedes broke up with Sam and asked him to give her some to time to sort things out. What do you think is going to happen? Next up the Epilogue. Don't forget to review and tell me you think, I love your reading your opinions and views on things.**


	8. Epilogue

**AN: sorry it took me so long to update this but I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times. I am still no sure if I am happy with what I have done. This is it, the end of the road for this story, it has been so fun. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, and all the reviews. This will drift from person to person and it starts off five years from where the last chapter left off and then it will jump one more year. Shout out to my incredible Beta Rose for making my writing understandable, love ya. Ok so here is the epilogue and please don't forget to review. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters if I did Sam and Mercedes would be everything and nothing else would matter.**

* * *

**Epilogue Five Years Later.**

* * *

**Quinn.**

You know how they say life's a bitch and then you die? What about payback is a bitch? Well how come no one ever predicted what happens to the bitch in these scenarios? I know you all have your opinion of me and are judging me for the things I did, but my life had a purpose, a meaning. I was famous, rich, beautiful, and every man in the world would fantasize about me. They would have dreams of sleeping with me, making me theirs, except for the two men that I really wanted.

I loved Sam don't get me wrong I did, but I could tell that he didn't love me. Our entire relationship was based on a lie so I didn't expect for it to be all, star crossed lovers, soul mates type of love but I expected it to be more than what it was. After everything that happened with him and _**Her**_, I guess I got so upset because the amount of energy, his desire to love her was so effortless. Here I was trying my damnedest to get him to give me some type of unforced affection, for the first year of our "relationship" if you can call it that.

"Wait, what do mean by unforced affection?" Quinn's therapist asked. "Did your ex-husband force himself on you?"

"God no! Sam wasn't that type of person. I meant he had to force himself to show me some affection, it was all an act. Pay attention Shelby, no assumptions."

"Sorry Quinn, your life is very...unique. You never know what will happen next." Dr. Shelby Cochran told her.

"Well enough about Sam, he is a closed chapter in my life. I'm sure by now I am purely an afterthought to him."

"Ok, let's talk about how you felt when you were confronted by Mr. Anderson-Hummel and Ms. Chang. You said that was the day your life changed forever. Why is that?"

"It is, I still have dreams about that day, I replay it over and over in my head thinking about what I could've done differently, but it always turns out the same."

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_"Well, I was thinking, we play a little game, Quinn." Blaine said walking back to Quinn's door._

_"A game? What kind of game?"_

_"The game where you have thirty seconds to tell me why I shouldn't let my associate Tina here shoot you like you had Rick attempt to do to my best friend, Mercedes." Blaine said opening the door and sure enough Tina was standing on the other side pointing a gun at a stunned and very scared Quinn. "30, 29, 28..."_

_"What are you talking about? I don't know what you are trying to pull Blaine but this is crazy!" Quinn said moving towards her cellphone._

_"You think this is a joke, bitch? I will shoot you without a moment's hesitation." Tina warned her. "Don't move another step."_

_Quinn halted her movements and stared at the woman who held the gun pointed at her. She had to think of something and fast or she was sure that she would end up shot or dead._

_"You would shoot a pregnant woman? What kind of sick game is this, Blaine? I don't have any idea what the two of you are talking about, why would I have Mercedes Jones killed?"_

_"Quinn save your act for someone else because I do not give a damn, as far as shooting a pregnant woman, you didn't care so why should I? I know everything. I know about your quarter of a million dollar arrangement with Rick, and how he was meant to shoot Mercedes instead." Blaine sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Quinn to join him. "Come Quinn have a seat, we need to talk. I am going to give you three options and if I were you I would choose wisely."_

_Quinn took the seat next to him cautiously and with every step she took, Tina moved in behind her, leaving the door open and never taking her eyes off of her. _

_"Option 1, you continue to lie like you have been and Tina shoots you where you may or may not live. Option 2, you go turn yourself in for your involvement with Finn's shooting, confess to being a coconspirator and do the time for your crime. Option three is my favorite one, and I pray that you choose this..."_

_Blaine was cut off by the sudden laughter that came from Quinn's mouth. _

_"You actually think you are going to get away with any of this, if I do confess it won't hold up in a court of law. She has a gun pointed at me; they will say it was a forced confession. It will never hold up in a court."_

_"We don't need it to, because once you confess, it will raise suspicion on whether or not you are involved and I will make sure that the FBI does a full on investigation. It will only be a matter of time before your malicious ways catch up to you." Blaine informed her. "So as I was saying option three."_

_"So you have it all planned out don't you, you think you've won something. Let me tell you something Blaine, I have been plotting and scheming as far back as I can remember and try as hard as people may I have never been caught."_

_"This is useless, Blaine. She obviously isn't going to comply." Tina said irritated. "Let me just shoot her ass."_

_"No! She has to pay for what she has done, I'm not sure killing her is payment enough. She needs to rot away in jail or some type of mental hospital."_

_"Fuck that, let me shoot her. She is never going to admit what a crazy bitch she is. You heard her she never gets caught." Tina cocked the gun and pointed it directly at Quinn's head this time. "She has to be stop!"_

_"Tina wait, this isn't what we planned, we were just going to scare her." Blaine was trying to calm her down. _

_"Screw that, new plan, I shoot her and she dies simple as that." _

_"Fine do it, shoot her, you will end up just like her. She will win. You will go to jail and suffer and she will have the satisfaction of knowing she got the best of you." _

_"You're smarter than I took you for Blaine. That's exactly what will happen. You're pathetic, just like my, useless cousin Rick who couldn't even shoot the right person." Quinn said a little calmer now. "I have absolutely nothing to lose but you, Tina, have everything to lose."_

_"How are you alive?" Blaine asked her disgusted._

_"Pardon me?"_

_"You are a heartless person, how can you be living without a heart. You hurt everyone around you and you act like it is the most normal thing in the world. You've killed people, and destroyed people's lives and it is a game to you."_

_"I did what I had to do in order to survive. It's a dog eat dog world. So what if I had to do some things that are a little unmoral."_

_"So killing your mother is a little unmoral?"_

_"She was already dead; she drank every day and barely did anything. The only time she left the house was to buy more alcohol or go to some bar to get drunk. My mother died the day my father left, I just helped her make it official."_

_"What about the guy you claimed killed her, you are just as responsible for his death as he is? Is that a little unmoral as well?"_

_"He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, it's not my fault that Dave was a loser who couldn't handle a little jail time."_

_"You framed him for a crime he didn't commit!"_

_"So innocent people go to jail every day, what's new?"_

_"What about the guilty, are they just supposed to get off scott free?"_

_"If they know what they are doing. If their smart, like me. You see Blaine, Rick was easy to convince to do my dirty work for me because he wanted to feel as if he had a purpose. I'm sure I could've have gotten him to kill that bitch for far less than what I offered him, because I was giving his life meaning. But I should've known he would screw it up, he spent his life being a professional fuck up."_

_"Who's to say he won't turn on you and give them your name?"_

_"He won't because I assured that with one phone call. The money he was promised, I sent to his mother and brothers. He cares for them more than anything else, so he already agreed to keep quiet. If he doesn't, then I have a solution for that as well. You more than anyone Blaine, should know I always come prepared."_

_"That's right Quinn you do, ever since the day I met you I have always said for a woman you have huge balls." Blaine said and Quinn smirked at his defeated tone._

_"To bad mine are bigger." Tina said approaching Quinn. _

_"What?" Quinn asked her scared._

_"You're good Quinn, I'll give you that. But you might want to think before you do. I want nothing more than to beat you within an inch of your life but I won't." Tina said barely above a whisper to her. "My father told me a long time ago the only person who can destroy you is yourself and that is exactly what you just did." _

_Tina aimed the gun back at Quinn's head and pulled the trigger, causing Quinn to scream. She closed her eyes and shielded her belly waiting for impact, but when a cool splash of water hit her forehead she opened her eyes in shock. _

_"You threatened me with a water gun!" Quinn yelled. _

_"Yea I guess I did." Tina laughed. "You might think before you call someone else stupid, but no worries you will have plenty of time to think where you are going."_

___"Ok Shannon I think that's more than enough." Blaine said stepping aside._

_"What...where I'm going?" Quinn said.  
_

_Before Quinn could get an answer, the room filled with several men with guns. The last people to enter were two women._

_"Quinn Fabray, my name is agent Shannon Beiste of the FBI you are under arrest for the murder of Judy Fabray and conspiracy to commit murder." One of the women said grabbing Quinn arms._

_"Tina Chang, Blaine Anderson, you are under arrest for unlawful confinement." Another agent said._

_"Those two are my clients and I advise you not to speak." A tall blonde haired African American lady said._

_"Bravo Anderson, bravo." Quinn said as she was handcuffed and taken away by Shannon._

_OOOOOOOOOO_

"So how did it feel being outsmarted?" Shelby asked her.

"It was a wake up call. It never happened before and it made me feel different, not defeated, but different."

"They put you on suicide watch up until your trial did you plan to take your life?"

"Nope, but when I receive my sentence the thought crossed my mind. They fought dirty during the trial but as it was going on I realized that all these people came forward to rally against me and not one person even my so called father had my back. That was depressing and eye opening. I didn't expect Rick to turn on me, I was counting on him."

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Rick was fucked.  
_

_He didn't have any type of help when it came to his case. Quinn being the lying bitch that she is flaked on him and never sent him a lawyer. He didn't have an alibi explaining his whereabouts the night of the shooting. There was no loophole that his crummy lawyer could find that would have his case thrown out, and to make matters worse, yesterday someone picked him out in a line up as the shooter.  
_

_He tried calling his cousin again but when he did some dude answered talking about how Quinn wasn't available to come to the phone. He knew better than to trust her, but he kept telling himself that she would change and when she did, things would be better for them. _

_He had been in jail before when he and his best friend Stan robbed a convenience store when they were both nineteen. He hated it there and he vowed never to go back, but he was so use to being a vigilante that it was hard to break his old habits. His mom was struggling to make ends meet; she was working two jobs to keep their heads above water. After his first arrest no one wanted to hire him so he went back to robbing to get things for his mother and siblings. He was arrested again for arson when he set his real father's car on fire out of pure hatred. He refused to help out when he asked only offering him fifty dollars and slamming the door in his face._

_Rick could feel the anger returning at the thought of his no good screw up of a father. Part of the reason why he was so adamant about not giving Quinn up was because he knew that if she was to be arrested, her unborn child would not only be fatherless, but motherless as well and for the sake of her child he couldn't do that._

_He looked up when the guard hit the cell and told him he had a visitor. He sat up quickly, thinking that maybe Quinn had come through after all. He followed the guard down the long hallway and up to the visitation room. When he walked in there was a tall African American woman with short blonde hair and teeth for days. He walked in a little disappointed that it wasn't Quinn but he sat down at the table curious to know who she was._

_"Rick Nelson, my name is Rosalyn Washington. I am your new attorney." She said as she sat down._

_Quinn did come through; he knew not to doubt her as he let a smile for the first time since everything went down spread across his face. "So my friend hired you?"_

_"I was asked to come here by a close friend of mine, Shannon Beiste, do you know her?"_

_"I don't believe so."_

_"Well this is the deal Rick, you need to tell the police that you were approached by I am sure you damn well know who, to shoot Ms. Mercedes Jones." Roz said getting straight to business._

_"I...how...I don't know what you are talking about." Rick lied._

_"Yes you do, don't play dumb I know everything. By everything I mean EVERYTHING. I know that you were offered a quarter of a million dollars to shoot Ms. Jones but your aim sucks. I know all about your arrangement to flee the country once the money was transferred to a secret bank account. I know who hired you to do it and why. But I am not going to say her name because I don't want to risk anything in this case to make it look as if I coerced you to say it."_

_"You don't know what you are talking about." Rick defended himself._

_"Do I look like I got FOOL written across my forehead young man?" Roz snapped. "Do you not know who I am? I am Rosalyn Denise Washington one of the best damn attorneys at law. I worked and studied under Gloria Allred, I represented Condoleezza Rice. I played basketball with President Barack Obama and had a threesome with Johnny Cochran. So don't try to cover up and act like you don't know what's going on here. I am trying to get you to agree to a plea bargain for your cooperation, because with or without your testimony your girl is going down."_

_"I don't care." Rick said stubbornly._

_"Fine suit yourself I'll just relieve myself from your case so you can have the first year back who still reeks of Similac and serve the maximum sentence. FYI, she has a whole team of lawyers and is ready to turn on you to try and clear her name. She will probably get a slap on the risk while you rot in jail for something she wanted you to do. She isn't trying to protect you like you are protecting her. I spoke to her attorney and they are playing into your past, the robberies, even calling you setting Ken Tanaka's car on fire because you have an untreated mental issues. We both know that isn't true." Roz told him and stood to leave. When she made it to the door he stopped her._

_"Wait! Tell me what I need to do?"_

OOOOOOOOOO

"I had everything anyone could ask for and I lost it all in one day." Quinn said with a blank look on her face.

"By everything you mean your baby?"

"Yes, he was a gift from God to me and now he is someone else's gift. That's the one thing that I wished I could erase everything I have ever done for. The one thing that makes me want to make amends with everyone I had ever harmed. To live a new, better life, without my old manipulative ways coming back to haunt me."

"So losing your child made you have an epiphany?"

"Not quite but, I have another twenty-five to thirty years to get it together right?"

"Right. One more question and then our time is up. If you could apologize to one person and one person only that you have hurt who would it be?"

"That's easy, ….myself. If I would have just forgiven myself for thinking that I had to change who I was back when I was overweight and feeling disgusted with who I was, then none of this would've ever happened. I wouldn't have turned into the ice queen or evil bitch that thought she deserved the best and nothing less."

"I see, well Quinn, the orderly is here to take you back to your room, I'll see you next week."

"Yeah doc, see ya."

* * *

**Finn.**

I doubt that this is going to go down without some type of hiccup. I mean it's been years since I last saw her, physically anyway, so to say everything will go smoothly might be pushing it. One thing I do know is, I miss her. Not in a, be my fiancé, have my baby, sorta way, but a maybe we could try being friends now way. I wonder what it is that those two want from us. Ok deep breath, ok here's nothing.

"Finn, hey man, thanks for coming." Mike said excited to see his best friend. "I haven't seen you since we beat you guys last game. How long ago was that?"

"Ha ha very funny, and we lost because I didn't play." Finn hugged Mike and gave Tina a kiss on the cheek. "Tina you look great as always. Is Mike treating you right?"

"Yeah so far so good." She replied.

"Well that's good to hear."

The three of them spent the next ten minutes catching up on what has been going on since they last saw each other. Tina had become the head planner at Mercy's Planning after Mercedes had Miona. She and Mike moved in together after dating for a year. The more time went by the more nervous Finn became.

"So, I'm present and accountable for, what's so important that I had to fly to LA?" Finn asked curious.

"Well we have to wait for..."

"So sorry I am late, Miona has a tummy ache and Sam is being all paranoid about it being something contagious so he won't let me go near her." Mercedes said rushing in to join them at the table. "It is a madhouse."

Finn sat back and took her in as she gave Mike and Tina a hug and kiss. She looked almost exactly the same as she did all those years ago only this time her hair was cut shorter in a cute bob that brought out the features in her face and she was sporting a pretty nice sized baby bump. Damn, she still looked beautiful.

"Hey Mercedes, nice to see you." Finn spoke first and held out his hand for a shake but was taken by surprise when Mercedes stepped into him and gave him a hug as well. Finn couldn't help himself as he closed his eyes and took in her scent, she smelled the same too.

"Finn." Was all she said to him but in a comforting way.

"Ok, now that the both of you are here, we need to ask a big favor out of the two of you." Tina said once the two took their seats. "We were wondering of you guys would be our Best Man and Maid of Honor for our wedding?"

"Of course, you didn't have to ask me that you know I will be for there for you." Finn told them.

"Yes, my answer is yes." Mercedes agreed.

"I mean are you guys sure? We don't want it to be weird between the two of you?" Mike asked worried. " You would be walking down the aisle together."

"No, there is nothing to worry about, right Finn?" Mercedes asked him. " We're friends."

"Yeah Mercedes is right no hard feelings we are adults and we will act accordingly."

"Ok cool, whew I didn't know what to think. Tina said I was panicking for no reason and she was sure it would be ok."

"Yeah it's fine." Finn said chancing a glance towards Mercedes who seem to be ok with it. If she was cool with it then so was he. They had both moved on and were living their lives happily.

After Finn got out of the hospital he rested for two weeks before he threw himself into physical therapy. His main focus was to be back in tip top shape for the season after next. He put all of his emotions and personal problems into working hard, him and Mercedes didn't speak for six months. He called to congratulate her on the birth of her daughter and he wished her a happy life.

The next time they saw each other was at Quinn's trial. They both were called in to testify and when the jury read the guilty verdict, Finn cut all ties with LA including Mercedes. He knew it was harsh but he needed to quit her cold turkey or he might've been hung up on her for God knows how long.

He didn't have to suffer too long because one of his teammates Anthony Rashad's sister Lena, came in town for a holiday and Finn found himself smitten by her. She was a huge football fan and she was the assistant basketball coach for a college in New Jersey. Maybe he was so attracted to her because she was a sports junkie like him but, he was sure one reason was because she reminded him a little of Mercedes. Either way it goes, two years later they were still going strong, she made him happy and that was all that mattered.

They promise Tina and Mike that they would act professional and that was exactly what they did. They worked together making sure that everything went off without a hitch, Mercedes met Finn's new girlfriend and she seemed to be perfect for him. Finn and Mercedes made their amends and even realized that they were able to have a friendship without things being awkward between them. When Mike and Tina's wedding rolled around, everything was picture-perfect and Mercedes was so glad that she was able to salvage her relationship with Finn.

* * *

**Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine.**

One year later.

Life can be perfect sometimes, I mean really perfect. You ever get the feeling that if your life ended right now you would die happy? I'm not saying I have any type of death wish, because I want more years with my beautiful family, I just mean life couldn't get any better than this.

Sam sat back on the bed bouncing his eight month old son on his knee as the two of them watch as Mercedes put the finishing touches in Miona's hair. She was preparing her for her first dance recital. Sam and Mercedes were so ecstatic for the six year old when she came home and informed them that she had earned a solo. Sam wasn't ashamed to admit that she received 80% of her dancing skills from her mother, but anyone who would look at her could tell she was 100% his. Unlike Ethan, who was a complete mixture of his mommy and daddy, with Mercedes brown doe eyes and Sam's cheeks and nose, Miona was Sam's exact mini me. She had her dad's green eyes, full lips, and nose. She had the same sandy brown hair Sam had when he was a kid and she even developed that lopsided grin of his. The one thing the two of them didn't expect was for her to pick up his habit of letting his southern accent slip out. She loved to say y'all, nuthin, and nuh uhn, and everyone was a darlin' or a peach which annoyed the hell out of Mercedes. You would think by her being my baby girl she would inherit something of mine, but no she comes out Sam Evans v2.0 Mercedes would always say.

Sam and Mercedes were finally happy. Sam gave Mercedes the break she needed to get her self together. She used that time to see a therapist and to reconnect with her parents as well. When Mercedes finally felt as if she was ready to be in a relationship with Sam, she made him a promise that this was it. No more going back and forth, no more hiding, sneaking around and empty promises. Two weeks later she solidified that promise by giving him everything he wanted within three days. Sam and Mercedes had eloped and the only people present were Tina, Kurt, Blaine, and the minister. The next night Mercedes had went into labor and gave Sam the greatest gift he had ever received, a baby girl, Miona Olivia Evans. She was six and a half pounds and Sam was completely in love with her. Mercedes still kept her job as an event planner part time but, besides fulfilling the terms of his contracts for his endorsements Sam, decided to devote most of his time to his family. They survived against the odds, there was some backlash about their affair, while some called Mercedes a home wrecker and whore, sent her hateful tweets and letters, others were glad to see that she rescued Sam from the poison that was Quinn Fabray.

Mercedes never saw Quinn again after her second trial; the judge sentenced her to thirty years without the possibility of parole. Quinn's lawyers fix it where she would end up in a psychiatric hospital. Mercedes wanted to visit her and ask her why she did what she had, but Sam made her change her mind. All in all Mercedes and Sam were able to make it through thick and thin.

"So how does big sister look?" Mercedes asked the two men of the house, while Miona twirled around in her dance costume waiting for their approval.

Sam let a loud whistle while he took Ethan's two hands and clapped them together earning a laugh out of everyone in the room including Ethan himself.

"So are we ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes let's go see our baby girl get her dance on."

When the four had arrived to the auditorium Miona's godparents Blaine and Kurt were already seated and waiting. Miona, as usual, ran up and hugged them both like she hadn't seen them in years when she just saw them yesterday. Once Miona was born, Kurt and Blaine spent more time in LA then they did in New York. So, when she turned six months they both decided to move to LA when Blaine got a job as a judge on a music competition show called Americas Next Big Star and Kurt found work as the head stylist for a popular teen drama. The two had made plans to adopt Quinn's son when she was sentenced and he went into the system but after Quinn exposed her affair with Will Shuester, his wife Emma filed for divorce and was granted full custody of his son Jackson. Even though Blaine and Tina both spent a total of two nights in jail and received three years' probation for the stunt they pulled on Quinn, Blaine's reputation actually took a turn for the better. The husbands were happy with the way everything turned out and were expecting a baby in four months through a surrogate.

"Hey guys thanks for coming." Sam said as he took a seat next to Blaine who instantly reached for Ethan who gladly went right to him.

"Are you kidding, we were the first ones here. We are so excited to see Miona up on stage making us all proud." Kurt said excitedly. "I know she is going to dance circles around all the other little girls."

"Kurt be nice, you have already pumped that girl head so big." Mercedes told her bestie.

"Hey, just stating the facts."

"He is right baby, you have to admit Mimi is the best one in her age group and probably others." Sam added.

"I know that, I just don't want her to grow up conceded."

"Please, she is far from being conceded." Blaine chimed in. "Isn't that right Ethan, yes it is, yes it is." He said talking like a baby.

After the show Sam took everyone out to eat to celebrate the great job Miona did. Kurt and Blaine, begged the two of them to let the kiddos spend the night with them, and after twenty minutes of debate Mercedes finally gave up and agreed.

"So we have the house all to ourselves what do you want to do?" Sam asked once they were back home and settled on the couch.

"I could use this time to get some cleaning done. Miona's room is the cleanest in the house and that is an understatement." Mercedes said snuggling into Sam's side.

"Yeah, we do need to tidy up a bit, want some help."

"Of course."

Sam and Mercedes cleaned a total of two rooms the living room and dining room. When they made it to the kitchen somehow a simple task of washing dishes, turned into a small soap and water fight, which turned into Sam spraying her with the nozzle soaking Mercedes shirt completely. The water was cold and as Sam stared at his wife dripping wet from waist up he couldn't help but notice the way her nipples began to perk up and harden, becoming very visible through her t-shirt. That was all it took for the water fight to turn in to Sam lifting Mercedes on to the breakfast nook and pulling up a chair to sit in while he feasted on her most delicate area.

Mercedes didn't even remember how she ended up naked, but that was the farthest thing on her mind as Sam was humming the theme music to his favorite show around her clit. Usually he would sing it quietly in his head but tonight he thought he would try something different. Mercedes didn't know this and Sam would never tell her, but he had this strange obsession with making her come before he reached a certain part in the song each time. And if right on Que, he felt her clit start to twitch as the kitchen filled with the sound of Mercedes' loud moans and screams as she flooded his mouth with her sweet juices.

"I hate that stupid song." Mercedes said breathless as she came down from her climax.

"I know but imma make you love it." Sam said leaning down to kiss her lips so she could taste herself. "From now on every time I show you some special attention I am humming that song."

"Sam no...oh." Mercedes didn't get a chance to finish because Sam had used that opportunity to slip inside of her.

After all these years, being inside of Mercedes was still the best feeling in the world. Sam kissed her passionately sucking gently on her bottom lip. He pulled her closer to him where the two were sitting up with her half way on top.

"Remember when we sneaked away at Mike and Tina's place during his birthday party?" Mercedes asked as she slowing began to ride, Sam.

"Um...yes." Sam said with a moan. "I believe it was the night Ethan was conceived."

"Mm hm, remember what you did to me?" Mercedes picked up her pace and he started nibbling on the skin of her shoulders. "Sam...shit."

Sam grabbed Mercedes by the hips to stop her from moving he pushed her up and turned her around to where her back was facing his front. He kept 0his hold on her hips and guided her down in his lap until he fully entered her from the back. Mercedes leaned back against him putting her arm around his neck as she rocked her hips into him.

"I love making love to you Mercedes; I never get tired of this." Sam said kissing down her neck.

He snaked his hand down her body starting with her breast taking his time and kneading each of her nipples between his fingers. Next he moved down her stomach and the feel of his hands was making her body start to tremble. His hands continued on their journey until he rubbed two fingers along her slit and brought them back to her lips. Sam almost lost his mind as she sucked her wetness from his two fingers. "You want another taste?"

"Yes please."

Sam repeated the action giving her another taste and just like before she sucked on his fingers hungrily, causing Sam to lose control. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her tight pulling Mercedes into him faster and faster, while using his other hand to strum her clit. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." She could feel the warmness in her stomach it was only a matter of moments before she had her second orgasm.

"Your pussy is squeezing me so tight, you gonna cum for me?" Mercedes began to match his movements and Sam was alternating between strumming her clit with his fingers and lightly slapping it with his hand.

"Oh my god...Sam! Yes!" She screamed as he kept up his ministrations and a few seconds later Mercedes' body was shaking violently.

Sam watched her as she climaxed. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands were clenching her thick thighs and she was biting her bottom lip. Just the sight of how beautiful his wife looked and the way her body was quivering atop of his was enough to make Sam explode and he came with a deep growl.

"I love you Mercedes." Sam said as they slowly rode out their orgasms.

"I love you too Sam, so much." She said turning her head slightly to kiss him softly on the lips.

Even though they had struggled through all the trials and tribulations over the years, Sam and Mercedes had finally reached a point in their lives were for once everything was perfect.

**THE END **

**KILLING ME SOFTLY.  
**

* * *

**AN: So it is finally finished! I have to admit I feel kind of bittersweet about this story coming to an end. It started out as a one shot and escalated into a multi-chapter fic. I tried to touch basis with everyone, and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in a review about this chapter or the whole story in general, I would love to hear what you think.**

**I can't express enough how humbled and gracious all the love and support you the readers have shown me for this story. It made me want to write more and more. Thank you so much for all the love and sticking with me on this crazy ride that was Killing Me Softly.**

**Up next I will update my two others stories and then I have a new fic that is partially written called How to Save A Life, and I will do a five chapter fic for a prompt I did on tumblr called The Bracelet, so look out for those. Once again thank so much for everything.**

**All my love,**

**tdminor86**


End file.
